Finding Home
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: When Cas pulled Dean from hell it had unforeseen consequences. Now with the apocalypse averted these need to be faced, but team free will is in disarray. Sam is in the cage and Gabriel is dead -Or is he?- and in an alternate universe a woman sits at a window with her daughter in her lap wondering when he will come and take them home. This is set at the end of session 5. Slow burn.
1. Prologue

**Hello all. **

**This story starts at the end of session 5 episode 19 Hammer of the Gods and what happens to Sam, Dean and Cas is cannon until the end of session 5, though you will find that the first few chapters will concentrate on what has been happening with Gabriel while they went about getting the rings and so on.  
><strong>

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Please feel free to review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (or any lines I have taken from the show), if I did Destiel WOULD be cannon and Cas would never have gone bad.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>

Lucifer stands talking to the Gabriel in front of him

"I know you think you are doing the right thing Gabriel, but I know where your heart truly lies."

With that Lucifer turns and stabs Gabriel through the heart with his own angel blade, causing his grace to explode out of him and his body to fall to the ground with the pattern of his wings burnt out around him.

In a room further down the corridor a short man is desperately doing an enochian spell, just before he completes it he stops and waits. The flash of dissipating grace radiates through the building.

"Finally" He whispers and with a final world the sigils on the windows glow and he throws himself through.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, just to say that the italics are memories/flashbacks and will appear throughout this story to help me tell it. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He is sitting on a plane. A fucking plane. He used to be able to fly faster than the speed of light and get to where he wanted to be almost instantly and now he has to sitting for 6 freaking hours in a metal contraption to cross the bloody ocean. On the upside at least he didn't have to take a boat. Gabriel knows he's rambling in his mind and he really does have more important things to be thinking about but it really did rankle. Why couldn't Lucifer have killed (using the word loosely of course as he was most defiantly still alive) him in England, it would have made his mission sooo much easier, but let's be honest when was anything ever really easy. With that thought he turned his attention to want it was he needed to do once the flying box landed. He needed to find them and get them back, but he had to make sure that he didn't return them until after Team Free Will averted the apocalypse but before Cas went all Godstiel (how he loved fanfiction abbreviations) on the world making deals with the damn king of hell. He knew it was a small window but ideally he would like to return them before Dean went to Lisa's and he started his nice apple pie live. He knew it wasn't fair on Dean to not let him have normal but if his plan worked maybe Dean would still be happy in the end, he could only hope that was true which he had to confess was a new feeling for him, usually when he played around with people's lives he couldn't care less what the outcome was, just as long as those that deserved it got the just deserts and he had some fun in the process, but when you start playing around with the lives of people you have come to respect it seems that you start to hope for the best, either that or the human he was now portraying was getting to him.<p>

"Mr Speight, sir. We will be starting our descent into London Heathrow in a few minutes would you please put on your seat belt."

Gabriel came out of his musing to see the friendly face of the air-hostess as she made request quite firmly, he wondered how long she had been standing there trying to get his attention, he really needed to start remembering that here he was Richard Speight Jr, The actor who plays Gabriel on TV.

"Of course sorry I was miles away."

"No problem Mr Speight." And with that she moved away to take her own seat.

It's strange, Gabriel thought, this alternate universe with its hit TV show Supernatural that is so far ahead of the reality I am from. 9 Seasons and the apocalypse got averted at the end of season 5, of course after that all hell broke loose but with some help I can stop that, I have too.

* * *

><p>This is what I know, my name is Rose, and I have a 1 year old daughter called Isobel. We live in the quite English village in the West Country and have been here for 3 weeks or 24 years depending on your definition of here. You see while I have grown up in this village and lived here all my life it was in an alternate reality, yes alternate realities do exist and are not just a science fiction construct, so to be honest I not entirely sure which number is the truth. I come from the world where the Supernatural is real, I should know it killed all my family after all, but these thoughts are morbid and I need to kept hoping he will come for us, he promised he would and I believe he will keep that promise. I know he is still out there somewhere I just need to keep praying he will find me as he did once before.<p>

_Gabriel was busy giving out people's just deserts when he first felt it. It was like nothing he had felt before, an explosion of grace, a burst of creation, desperately seeking a host to carry it. It wasn't like the feeling he had when Anna fell and her grace crashed to Earth, nor like the feeling he had when Jesus was born, but it had defiant similarities to both such events, the feeling was the pure light of creational grace combined with emotions; relief, gratitude, sorrow and regret but most of all love. Then he heard it, it resonated through him as it would all angels "Dean Winchester is saved" and he knew what it was he felt._

"_Naughty, naughty Castiel" he murmured to himself, but however much he really didn't want to get involved in his bigger brothers fight he knew he couldn't leave it out there alone and defenceless and he knew he was the only one who could protect it, after all who better as a protector than the messenger of god himself._

_It took him 3 months to track it when he did he found himself in an English village which had been rocked by the recent death of a middle aged lady, a death which was brutal and violent and had sulphur all around the crime scene. He knew the demons where closing in, but he would get there first, he would protect it from all comers._

_He found her dazed sitting in the house which was now hers, shock written as plain as day on her face._

"_Hey there. My name's Gabriel" He said sitting down next to here on the stairs._

"_Gabriel like the archangel? Your parents must have loved you, either that or you were born around Christmas time, which is it? Me I was named after the first flower my mother saw on the day of my birth, it was a rose of all things, strange hu? Course she's dead now so..." replied the young woman with little feeling in her voice as if she was speaking just to stop her brain from thinking about what had happened._

"_Yeah I know and it sucks but you need to strong now Rose, cause next time they will be here for you kiddo."_

"_In that case does it really matter how strong I am? They are only going to kill me too, why not just let it happen, it's easier than letting myself feel."_

"_True but does your unborn child really deserve to die before she has even experienced life?"_

_At this sentence Rose turned to really look at Gabriel and he saw a flicker of life come back into her eyes._

"_How do you know I'm pregnant? I've told no one, and how do you know it's a girl? Even I don't know the sex yet. Who are you?"_

"_I told you I am Gabriel"_

"_Okay, then answer this, what are you? Cause you sure as hell aren't a demon"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_As soon as the demons left I repaired the Devils traps they broke, and you my friend just walked straight though one."_

"_Good work. Very well I am an Arch Angel." Gabriel swept he arms out producing confetti raining down upon them._

"_Really, confetti?" Rose said sarcastically raising one eyebrow._

"_What? I thought the announcement should have some accompaniments and I didn't think you would appreciate trumpets, chocolate?"_

"_I was always told not to take sweets from strange men and you are definitely strange." There was silence while Gabriel ate his chocolate bar, waiting for Rose to process the information._

"_So why is an arch angel here Gabriel?"_

"_For the same reason as the demons I would imagine kiddo"_

"_Which is?"_

"_Your unborn child."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi people. I've no idea if anyone is reading this or is at all interested but I thought I would upload the chapters I have written and if anyone wants me to continue once you've read them then send me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, sadly.**

* * *

><p>I have been in this universe for 3 weeks, 3 weeks in which all I have done is watch the TV show called supernatural, watched the lives (and deaths) of Sam and Dean Winchester. I have watched the scene of Gabriel's death so many times and yet I still cannot let myself believe it is true, that we are stuck here for the rest of our lives, I can't believe that my daughter will grow up never knowing her real family.<p>

* * *

><p>"So here we are again, you better be here kiddo." Gabriel mutters to himself as he gets out of the taxi and walks up the path to the front door of the non-describe semi-detached house and rings the doorbell.<p>

It take a few minutes but finally it is opened by a young woman of about 5'1" with short blond hair and startling green eyes, in her arms she holds a girl of about 1 years old.

"Hello Rose, did ya miss me?"

* * *

><p>I am pulled out of my musings by the door bell, I have no idea who it could be it's not like I know anyone here after all, but when I open the door I see him, he is wearing the same green jacket he had on the last time we spoke and the same silly grin splitting his face.<p>

"Gabriel" I breathe not sure if I believe it is truly him. Then I am in his arms and he is holding me tight. Finally I believe he has come for us, he has kept his promise and it brings tears of joy to my eyes, we are going home.

We all enter the house I put Isobel down to play with her few meagre toys and collapse onto the sofa, still in some form of shock.

"But how are you alive? I saw you die, on the show how did you survive?" I ask when I can get the words out of my mouth.

"Well kiddo, you didn't really think I was stupid enough to believe I could defeat Lucifer did you? Come on I'm smarter than that, I avoided Heaven for centuries. What you saw die was just another one of my doubles, a well-constructed one which I put some of my grace into true but still just a double"

"How did no one release this at the time?" I was amazed at what I was hearing.

"Well I made sure to come through to this universe at the same time that Luci stabbed me. Therefore for all intents and purposes I'm and dead in that one. See?"

"No not really but I'll take your world for it. So are we going back now?" I ask hopefully.

"Not just yet kiddo, have to make sure the timing is right and all that."

"When are we going back to?"

"Just after the apocalypse is averted if I can swing."

"Okay. So what do we do in the mean time?" Gabriel turns to me then, with a mischievous look on his face.

"You found the fanfiction online and the youtube videos yet?"

"Um…..no"

"Well then time to broaden your education then."


	4. Chapter 3

**This is where we get back to the show and we join Cas and Dean, for those of you who don't recognize the first too lines they are from session 5 episode 22 swan song where the rest of this story will continue on from and go AU, so session six onwards will not happen.**

**Again I do not own Supernatural, nor the lines I have taken from it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Cas are you God?"<p>

"That's a nice compliment, but no. Or though I do believe he brought me back….. new and improved".

"Well blimey, we made it, yeah!"

"Gabriel" Castiel said with widening eyes, getting up from where his is crouched next to Bobby. He never thought he would see his brother again and yet here he is just after the apocalypse has been averted and his father has brought him back to life and with him is a woman and child.

"Hello Castiel, it's been a long time. Soooo how you doin'?"

"I have let you watch far too much Friends" the woman imputed into the conversation, though he ignored her, wishing to concentrate on getting some answers from his brother, not that that has ever been an easy task.

"Did father bring you back too?"

"Oh Cassie so much you have to learn. But first how about we get out of this cemetery and then we can all sit down and have a talk about it. Yeah?"

"What the hell. Gabriel your alive"

"Yes Dean-o I think we have established that, well done. Now I repeat how about we move this conversation to a more secluded locale, hm? Unless you really want the whole world to know everything I have to say. Personally I think this would be a bad plan."

And somewhere in America Chuck Shirley profit of the lord stop writing.

"Well that's certainly different" he says while raising a whiskey glass to his lips "hm, maybe it's not the end after all."

* * *

><p>After much debate they decided it was best to return to Bobby's to have their discussion and though Gabriel and Castiel could get them there quicker Dean refused to abandon his baby. So they all piled into the impala to go get Bobby's van and make the journey to South Dakota. No one spoke much on the way back, too much had happened in too short a time to process it all completely, though Gabriel did introduce his travelling companions as Rose and Isobel but he would say no more about them and neither would they.<p>

After he got over the initial sock of seeing his bother again Castiel could confess to being intrigued by them. There was something about the little girl that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was defiantly something.

They parked outside the house and everyone disembarked from the vehicles, Bobby and Dean headed straight for the front door but Castiel stayed behind.

"I wish to speak to Gabriel alone first if I may"

"What Cas, why?" Dean turned to him with a look of exasperation on his face.

"He is my brother Dean"

"Fine, whatever, I need a drink" and with that Dean stormed inside. Rose looked at Gabriel wondering what to do he gave her a smile and pointed towards the house, she gave a barely perceptible nod and followed Dean inside.

"So baby bro, what is it?"

"Who is that child Gabriel, I sense something from her"

"Yes I imagined you would" Gabriel replied with a smirk making a lolly appear in his hand.

"Why Gabriel who is she?"

"She's your daughter Castiel."

* * *

><p>I followed Dean and Bobby inside carrying Isobel, though I didn't think that it was the best idea. After all Dean had barely said hello to us I didn't think he really needed to have us around bringing more trouble and problems when he had just lost Sam.<p>

When I went through the door I looked at the kitchen I had only ever seem on a TV screen, I couldn't quite believe I was actually here. It all seemed rather surreal to me.

"What you doing Dean?"

"I'm getting a drink Bobby what the hell does it look like."

"We have other problems to deal with today Dean."

"Yeah well you know what I don't give a **damn** about any other problems, I just lost my fucking bother Bobby." Dean yelled while slamming down the bottle of whiskey he was drinking. One look at their faces made me realise I was probably better of outside, this was not a conversation a stranger should witness, this was for family.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm not sure how clear it is but I have used multiple different peoples POV's in this story. If you find it unclear who's POV it is let me know and I'll let you know when it changes.**

* * *

><p>My eyes widen as I try to understand what Gabriel is saying to me. How could she be my daughter I have never been with any woman that way, how could Isobel be mine?<p>

"How is that possible brother?"

"Do you want the long or short version Cas?" I know he is saying that just to infuriate me but it is working.

"Gabriel" I say with as much warning as I can. He is still an arch angel after all and however much more powerful my father brought me back as, he is still the stronger.

"Okay, well here's the thing Castiel, you remember when you pulled Dean-o out of hell? And you had to resort his body and soul? I guessing considering he broke the first seal he wasn't very willing to leave the pit right? So Cas think back what did you do to get him out of there?"

"I wrapped him in my grace soothing his soul with its purity and light."

"Bingo, you got little bro, give the angel a prize."

"I still do not understand Gabriel, what are you saying?"

"What I'm say Castiel is when you wrapped up Dean Winchesters soul you created a bond between it and your grace. Once you both emerged top side that bond became a living piece of your grace and his soul and when you rebuilt Dean Winchester the living grace gained the template of a human body with Winchester DNA. And being as it was created out of a bond between a human soul and an angel's grace it became pure human creation, an unborn human child. Now that child needed a host to rest in during pregnancy and so it found the closest female DNA match to the human contribution to its creation. When you pulled Dean Winchester out of hell Castiel you and he created Isobel who grew inside the body of Dean-o's sister."

I couldn't think, Couldn't comprehend what it was that Gabriel was telling me.

"Dean does not have a sister." Was the only reply I could think to make.

"Oh come on bro, you already know of one illegitimate child of John Winchester is it really so had to imagine another?" Gabriel responded with an eye roll but I was no longer listening at this point. I was thinking. I felt something from Isobel which yes could conceivably be grace, yet I dismissed it as only the angel who sired her would be able to feel it within her. Which meant that Gabriel had told me the truth. I was indeed Isobel's father, but so was Dean.

Dean, he would never understand this, he had just lost Sam and now he was to find out that he is the father to a half angel child? A child which if and when heaven knows of her existence will be hunted for the rest of her live. A child who's only way to survive is to be raised into the hunting life, something I know that Dean never wanted for any of his children. I couldn't put him through that. I will stand by our daughter and protect her, with an angel at her side she will not have need for Dean also and he can have the apple pie life that Sam wished him to live, he can have some peace at last. I had made my decision.

"You cannot tell Dean of this Gabriel."

"What? Why not? He has to know Castiel she is his daughter too. He needs to protect her"

"No Gabriel, Dean will not know the true nature of Isobel's conception."

"How are you going to explain her then Cas? Cos it'll soon be very obvious that she half angel and there is no way in heaven or on earth you are getting me to take responsibility for your mistake. I looked after them while you were of fighting the apocalypse but that's ended now Cas, it's **your** turn to look after **your family**." Silence fell heavily over the yard after Gabriel finished his rant. He was a second from disappearing when a new voice joined their discussion.

"If you do not want Dean to know Castiel, you could always say that she is ours" Rose's soft voice floated from behind them. Castiel turns and looks into her eyes, almost as if he is looking into her soul (which let's be honest he probably was).

"Oh please Rose that is not going to work." Gabriel responded before Castiel could say anything.

"Why not? I'm sure it's not completely inconceivable."

"That's not what I meant kiddo, you know that. What I'm saying is that dear old Dean-o in there is well aware of Cas's lack of sexual experience, namely that fact that he is a virgin."

"He never actually said that, Gabriel. Just got embarrassed and didn't respond to the comments Dean made about human women only the angels."

Castiel was still starring into her eyes, not shifting he gaze throughout the conversation she had with is brother.

"You would do that?" he asked ignoring all of Gabriel's complaints.

"I would if you wish me too. After all she is as much my child as she is yours or Deans."

"But what should we tell him and Bobby about how she came to be? I do not think I could lie to Dean."

"Don't worry Castiel all you have to do is say that Isobel is your daughter, you leave the rest to me okay?" she lay a gentle hand on his arm in comfort and had such a look of peace and serenity in her eyes he believes she could say anything and right now he would believe her. Looking into her eyes he finally realises what it is about them that he is willing to put so much trust in.

They are just like Deans.


	6. Chapter 5

Once they had decided on the story they would tell Dean they went back into the house. Bobby was sitting at his desk and Dean was in a chair near it with a glass of whiskey in his hand. It was obvious that Bobby had managed to carm him down, if only enough so that he was drinking out of a glass rather than the bottle. Rose looked around and put a sleeping Isobel down on the sofa in the livingroom-come-study.

"So, you going to explain now?" Bobby said glaring at Gabriel from behind his desk.

"Well I would be happy too but you see it's not exactly my story to tell, is it Castiel?" And with that he moved to sit on the sofa still with his lolly in hand. Bobby transferred his glare to Castiel and when he didn't speak immediately he decided to prompt him.

"Well, don't be shy Cas. Who are these two?" He said with a slight wave of his hand to Rose and Isobel.

"Rose is Dean's sister and Isobel is my daughter" Came the uttered response from the doorway Cas was standing in with his hands in his pockets, not meeting anyone's eyes, especially Dean's.

Silence followed only to be broken by the sound of a glass slamming down on wood.

"What the hell, I don't have a damn sister Cas"

"Well actually dean-o you do. You just didn't know it. But don't feel too bad no one did, well until she met up with Cassie here that is. Or though I imagine her mother knew but you get the picture". Gabriel smirked from the sofa making Dean even angrier.

before Dean had a chance to respond Rose spoke in her clear British accent.

"That's not helping Gabriel, if you can't contribute sense to the conversation just try not to talk at all. However hard that may be for you." With that she turned her green eyes on Dean and continued.

"Yes Dean you do have a sister and I am it. My mother came over to America 25 years ago as an exchange student, one night just before she left for England she was attacked by a werewolf, but before it could do her any real harm a man shot it and saved her life. That man was my father and his name was John Winchester. After that night she never saw him again, nor did she have any way to contact him but he left her with two things, an understanding that the supernatural was real and me. She brought me up in a small village in England and taught me how to defend myself against the evils of the world, all my life she researched monsters and demons, painting devils traps on our floors and creating charm bracelets and jewellery to protect people. Yet that still didn't protect her when the demons came searching for the seal they needed to break to release Lucifer, and by the time the angels came to fight them it was too late for her, but it wasn't too late for me. Castiel saved my life when I went after them determined to get my revenge, he didn't know who I was or why I was there but still he saved me and took me back to my home. It was then, just as he was about to leave he looked at me for the first time, I've no idea what he saw but whatever it was it made him stay."

"I looked into your eyes and I saw Dean's."

"Woah there flyboy, you saying you had sex with her cause she looked like me?" Dean said with his voice going higher and higher so his sentence ended on a squeak.

"No Dean, I'm saying I stayed because she looked like you. I needed to know who she was, heaven needed to know who she was." Castiel whispered the last as if in shame for his actions, still refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"So you found out she was my sister and you told them but you never told me." Dean was standing now glaring at Castiel refusing to back down as their eyes met.

"No Dean I never told heaven about her." This caught Dean off guard, he knew that at time of which they were speaking Cas had been heavens solider, so why didn't he tell them? Still starring into Cas' eyes he asked in puzzlement.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened."

"Hu, what the hell happened Cas?" Dean's anger was building again.

"I became pregnant Dean." Rose said calmly startling him as he had forgotten there were other people in the room with them. But then the look on his face was yet again replaced with one of confusion.

"Why does that matter?"

"I am an angel Dean. There are strict laws forbidding us having relations with a human. Any child produced by such is regarded as an abomination and hunted by the host, and if they are feeling merciful they will merely kill them and the human parent, if not they will torture them both for all eternity. I could not let that happen to my family Dean" throughout this speech Dean saw emotions pass behind Castiel's eyes and at the end he looked once again like the angel who threatened to throw him back into hell if he didn't show him some respect. Then he deflated returning to the Cas he knew.

"Nor could I let it happen to yours."

And with that uttered sentence silence descended on the room.


	7. Chapter 6

There was too much information to take in. He'd just lost his brother dammit and now he finds out he has a British sister who has a kid with his best god damn friend. He couldn't take it anymore he needed to leave.

"I'm going out. Don't any of dare to follow me." And with that dean grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. With Dean's departure silence once again return to the room.

* * *

><p>Balls, Bobby thought as he sat at his desk taking in everything that had been said, as soon as Castiel had uttered the words at the start of the conversation he had known Dean would not take it well, though in his opinion it could have been a lot worse, after all no punches had been thrown and the child was still asleep on the sofa, though how she could be was a mystery to him, though it probably had something to do with the fact that Gabriel was sitting next to her with his fingers running through her hair. Thinking of mysteries there was something about the story he had been told that didn't quite add up, starting with how Cas' child and Dean's sister had ended up with Gabriel of all people.<p>

"So if she's ya kid Cas how did she end up with ya brother?" might as well start getting answers to the questions he had so he could see how much bullshit he had just been feed, Bobby thought.

"Well old man, it was after I put Sam and Dean-o into TV land. Remember that?" Bobby nodded to Gabriel to continue, though he really didn't appreciate a millennia old arch angel calling him old.

"So after Dean-o had his say and left Cassie here returned to talk to me. He told me of Rose and Isobel and asked if I could look out for them, what with his search for dad and trying to stop the apocalypse and all he didn't really have much time for his family. Annnd as I had said I was staying well out of it he thought I could help. Being the kind and generous big brother that I am I agreed."

At this Bobby snorted, from all he had heard from Sam and Dean kind and generous where not the two words that anyone would use to describe Gabriel. Gabriel noticed Bobby's look of disbelieve and made his lolly disappear.

"I can be kind and generous when it suits me Bobby, and Castiel **is** my family. The only true family I have had since I left heaven all those centuries ago." Gabriel said with an unusually serious and sincere look and tone to his voice.

"Fine then. So you looked after his wife and kid while he stopped the apocalypse-"

"We are not married Bobby." Rose interrupted, wanting make sure there was no confusion about this.

"Well what would you call yourself?" Bobby replied with slight fondness in his voice.

"I prefer Rose but if you wish to give me a label then try mother of his child or Dean's sister." Rose replied with a soft smile on her face as she looked at the gruff older man.

"Idjits. Anyway as I was saying if you were looking after those two what happened to them when you died?" he was very interested in this answer, cause he was sure that at that time Castiel would have brought them to his place to keep them safe and yet he had never met them before.

"Before I went to the hotel to rescue Sam and Dean I sent Rose and Isobel to an alternate universe to keep them safe in case anything happened to me, oh and for your info Bobby, I didn't die. What Luci killed was another one of my doubles, I was down the hall waiting for him to strike so I could send myself though to the same alternate reality and bring them back home."

What the hell?

"You were in an alternate reality?" Bobby turned to Rose, not really believing the arch angel.

"Yes. It was a very strange place, there was nothing supernatural there, all this" she waved her hand around the room "was just a TV show, a popular one that's true, but just a show non the less." She smiled at this as if there was more to the story than she had shared, but looking at her face he knew he wouldn't get it out of her now so that would have to wait.

"Okay then. So when did you get back from this other reality, hm?"

"Just before I flew us to meet you lot at the cemetery." Gabriel responded producing a bar of chocolate and starting to eat it.

Hmm, he could tell he was only scratching the surface of this tale and not all of that surface was the truth. But enough rang true that he believed that Rose was indeed Deans sister, Isobel was Castiel's child and they had just come back from an alternate reality. That was enough for him, family didn't end with blood after all.

"Fine. I got a spare room you and the kid can have, though I have no stuff for the little one you'll have to get that yourself and I can't guarantee Dean will be too happy with the arrangement but it's my house my rules, got that young lady?"

"Yes sir." Rose replied with a cheeky solute. "but seriously thank you Bobby, I think I would like to be around my family now that they are no longer fighting the devil, and I would like my daughter to get to know her father." The last was said almost wistfully, making Bobby frown slightly, yet another damn thing to understand. Why can't this familie's lives be simple?

* * *

><p><strong>So this is as far as I have pre written. If you want any more you need to review or pm me to let me know. Hope you enjoyed it so far, and yes I know that it is slow to start but it will pick up greatly from here on in. Though should probably mention it will concentrate more on the thoughts and feelings and interactions of the characters that a completely crazy plot line, I think. <strong>

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it so far R & R. Cheers.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well it seems that someone out there is reading this so I shall continue. Hope you like this new chapter and please feel free to R & R. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Supernatural, I just love it.**

* * *

><p>He had no idea how long he had been sat at the bar, long enough that the bartender had decided to leave the bottle but not long enough from him to be drunk, if he could still get drunk that is which considering the amount of alcohol he has consumed over the last two years was up for debate. He had been trying to make all the thoughts in his head just go away, but they wouldn't leave him.<p>

He had a **damn** sister who had a **damn** kid with his **damn** best friend. He had promised Sammy that he would quit hunting, go to Lisa and have the apple pie life and for as long as he was alive he wanted to keep that promise, but...

There was always a damn but in his life. Nothing could just be simple. He had made a damn promise to his family yet now when he should be fulfilling it he finds he has more family that he should look after and be responsible for.

He had a **damn** sister who had a **damn** kid with his **damn** best friend.

Though as the kid was Cas's then surely he won't be buggering of to heaven any time soon, so he could look after them, they are his family after all, yeah okay she made be his sister but that's just blood, he doesn't know her and it seems that Gabriel is willing to look after them as well, surely they don't need him, Dean Winchester, hanging around, not if they have an angel and an arch angel looking out for them. He could go and kept his promise to Sammy.

Dean had been having the same conversation in his head since he sat down, and yet he still hasn't risen to go to his car and drive to Lisa's because all that really kept going round and around in his head was that he had a damn sister who had a damn kid with his damn best friend, and that was what hurt the most. Not that he had a sister, he had got over the thought of more siblings after Adam (and there was another painful subject best to avoid), but that his**best friend** had a kid and a family and never even told him about it, what the hell does that say about what Cas really thinks of him if he couldn't trust him with that.

Suddenly he hears a noise he has been subconsciously waiting to hear since he left Bobby's. It was the flutter of the wings of an angel.

"Hello Dean".

"How the hell did you find me Cas? I said I wanted to be alone." Dean said not looking up from the bottom of his empty glass.

"Actually you said you no one was to follow you, which I didn't. I instead found you, after all there are not that many drinking establishments in this town." Cas replied calmly as he sat on the bar stool next to Dean, and turned to look at him.

"I thought you should know that Bobby has offered Rose and Isobel a room at his house for the foreseeable future."

"Why should I care about that Cas? I'm not going to be there so what the hell does it matter to me." Dean growled out while reaching for the bottle sitting on the bar with Castiel's eyes following his movements.

"Where will you be, Dean?"

"I made a promise to Sam and I intend to kept it Cas." Dean replied still not looking at Castiel and downing his drink.

This is what I wanted for him, why I asked Rose to lie about Isobel. So why does it feel so wrong? I can't just let him leave like this. Hurting and alone, Lisa wouldn't be able to help him now, not when he knows he has more family out there that he has deserted. Yes I want him to be happy, to have a normal life but I still want to be around him. But I do not want him to find out about how Isobel truly came into being, if he ever did he would no doubt never speak to me again.

He has changed me so much in the short time we have known each other, he is my only true friend and If he left for Lisa's I would never see him again, he would never get to know Rose or Isobel. I need to make him change his mind, somehow.

* * *

><p>After going to our new room and unpacking I left Isobel asleep in the travel cot I brought with me and went down stairs to find Gabriel. Eventually I saw him sitting on the steps outside and went to join him.<p>

"So how is Isobel?"

"Fast asleep, but I imagine you already know that as you put her that way."

"Well, didn't think she really needed to watch her parents fighting kiddo. Also I thought you would probably need all of your attention on your baby of a big brother." Gabriel replied with a chuckle while sucking on yet another lolly, good thing he is an angel or his teeth would have rotted years ago the amount of sweets he eats.

"That's not fair Gabriel, Dean has been through a lot in the last 24 hours, not only has he lost Sam but Adam as well, and then to find out that I exist and that I have Castiel's child that he never knew about. I imagine anyone in his position would be pissed don't you?"

"Oh please you know as well as I do that Dean-o is more angry at the idea that Cas had eyes for someone else than you and Isobel existing. He is just jealous plain and simple. But be that as it may we need to make sure he stays here, Isobel is going to need someone to protect her and Cassie is going to be busy trying to sort out heaven."

"And you, what are you going to be doing Gabriel?"

"Oh you know, a little bit of this and a little bit of that" he replied with a vague wave of the hand and a smirk on his face.

"Gabriel" I said with a warning tone in my voice that seems only to come into being around him. Gabriel dropped the smirk and lolly, leaning his head back to look at the stars, thinking about what to say. He knew he had to tell me something, I sooo wasn't going to let it drop, but I knew that he was trying to decide whether to tell me the whole or part of the truth.

"I'm going to find my Dad." he eventually said, still not looking away from the stars.

"Is Chuck God, Gabriel?" I didn't expect a reply, it's a question I had asked countless times since watching the show in the other universe and he never answered it so to say I was surprised when he turned to me was an understatement.

"Yes". Was his one word reply.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello people. This chapter is longer than the others but I didn't really want to split it as I couldn't find a good place, I warn you now the rest could also be long as the story is starting to develope now, therefore not so much back story stuff. Anyway hope you enjoy it R&R is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Any lines in here you recognize is because I took them from the show and therefore they are not mine. I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

><p>I have been sitting here watching him drink for the last 36 minutes. I know that exactly and yet I have come up with nothing to convince him to stay. I have never been very good at understanding humans, though I thought I understood him better than any of the rest. But I am obviously wrong, the only person who could have convinced to stay is Sam, he helped him accept Adam after all, and he isn't here anymore.<p>

Suddenly Castiel straightens up from where he had been leaning on the bar and shoots his hand out to stop the progress of Dean's glass to his mouth.

"What the hell Cas, leave me alone to drink." Dean angrily growls at him.

"Dean, I want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say and I need you to be at least reasonably sober when you make your decision."

"And what fucking decision would that be hm?" Dean has turned to look me in the eyes now, and he does not look happy, but I must do this. It is the only thing I can do to convince him.

"Whether you are willing to help me or not."

"No Cas, whatever it is I'm not doing it. I'm keeping my promise to Sammy and leaving this shithole and never coming back."

"Even if I were to return your brother to you?"

The silence that fell between the two friends following this question was broken by the sound of shattering glass as Dean dropped his drink in shock.

"You could do that?"

"I could."

"Then why the hell haven't you done it already?" Dean screamed in the face of the angel beside him. Castiel didn't even flinch at his raised voice or his closeness.

"In case you haven't noticed Dean, you are not the only one with family issues at the moment. Getting Sam out of the cage will not be easy, nor can I guarantee that we will both return. So if I am to do this for you then I want something in return. I want you to promise you will look after Isobel and Rose while I am gone. They will need the protection of a hunter and Bobby cannot do it alone. So this is the deal I wish to make with you Dean. You protect my family and I will return yours."

"So what you trust me with you 'family' all of a sudden Cas? Cos it's obvious that you didn't before. I thought we were friends, family even, yet you couldn't tell me you had a kid with my bloody sister and now it's all oh look they've showed up let's get Dean to look after them, he can't have anything better to do after all. "

Throughout this speech from Dean Castiel was getting more and more confused. It seemed that it wasn't that Dean had discovered that he had another sibling that was upsetting him but that Castiel himself hadn't told Dean about his family which was confusing as Castiel didn't know about them himself until today.

"I am well aware that you have many things to do Dean, and I am sorry that I never told you about them, but we were fighting the apocalypse if you recall. Now will you please return to Bobby's with me and I will go and see if I can return your brother." As he was saying this Castiel stood.

"Fine. But only til you get Sam back. " Dean replied throwing some notes on the bar for his drinks.

* * *

><p>Rose and Gabriel were still sitting on the steps looking at the stars in a compatible silence when they heard the unmistakable sound of angel wings.<p>

"Dude what the hell. What about my car?"

"You are in no fit state to drive Dean. You can go and collect it tomorrow." Castiel responded stoically.

"Well you could have still given me some warning, you know I hate flying angel express."

"Oh Dean-o quit complaining you are worse than Isobel and she is only a year old. Some of us here are trying to enjoy a nice quite starry romantic night..."

"Excuse me, romantic? Starring at piles of old cars" Rose responded with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Of course my darling. Oh please don't tell me my brother took you to more romantic spots than this, oh the horror" Gabriel throw himself on the ground at Roses feet, over acting for all he's worth with the back of his hand on his forehead and the other on his heart.

"I can honestly say Gabriel that your brother never took me anywhere more romantic than this." Rose replied with a smirk and looked up from Gabriel into the faces of Dean and Castiel, the former of whom looked shocked and confused as this display. This made Rose's smile grow as she realised what that look meant, and for a few seconds she toyed with the idea of torturing Dean a little bit more, but thought she had probably done enough today.

"Castiel and I are not married, nor are we in a relationship. We just happen to be Isobel's parents, okay Dean?"

At the mention of his name Dean straightened up and put his mask on his face.

"What? Why would I care about whatever is or is not going on between you and Cas. I was more worried that Gabriel wanted his brother's sloppy seconds."

"Nice Dean, way to welcome me into the family." With that Rose stood to leave.

"Rose would wait for a moment. I would like to speak to both you and my brother if I may?" Castiel said stepping forwards and ignoring the previous conversation.

"Of course Castiel. What is it?"

"I have decided that I am going to try and retrieve Sam from the cage and therefore will not be around to help protect Isobel. Dean has agreed to stay while I am away to make sure you are both safe."

"You're going into the cage?" Castiel turned to Gabriel when he spoke and nodded. "Then I'm coming with you." Castiel gave him a look of disbelief (or as much as one as Castiel will ever give) "Your my brother Cas. I'm not leaving to go down there alone, plus I have a few things to say to Luci for the whole stabbing me thing."

"Gabriel I thought you had other plans?" Rose said with puzzlement.

"They can wait. I'm pretty sure that I can complete them when I return. After all got to protect your family right? Or at least that's what you said to me once remember?"

_"What's going on Gabriel?" Rose said from the comfortable sofa in the house he had taken her to when he found her after her mother's death. At least it was still in England, he said it would be less conspicuous if she was to stay here._

_"I don't know, the pagan gods are organising some sort of meeting to discuss Lucifer, and it seems that they are laying a trap for the Winchesters." Gabriel replied with a tilt of his head as he listened to whatever it was he could hear._

_"My brothers? They are trying to trap my brothers…. with yours?"_

_"Yep seems like. Well I wish them well and all that. So what shall we do today?" he said as he dropped onto the sofa next to her._

_"Well I am staying here while you go and rescue Dean and Sam."_

_"You know, most people call them Sam and Dean, don't know why. But be that as it may my dear I ain't going anywhere for their sorry asses." _

_"And what about mine? There my family Gabriel, and you've got to protect your family. They are all I have left now." She turned to him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes._

_"You got me to kiddo. I ain't goin' ta leave you" Gabriel smiled at her, but he knew that he would go, not just because of what she said but because even though he tried hard not to Deans last words to him still played in his head "This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers, or some density that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." and deep down he knew it was right._

Rose smiled as she remembered that conversation. She grabbed Gabriel into a hug.

"You look after yourself and make sure you come back to me again okay?" She whispered into his ear.

"Hey don't worry about me kiddo, I'm always fine. You know that and I'll tell you what I'll even try and get Adam out too okay." And with a smile and a squeeze of his arms he turned to Castiel.

"Well come on the bro, times a wasting and all that."

"I will see you soon Dean and I will bring Sam back for you." And with that and the accompaniment of a flutter of wings both Castiel and Gabriel were gone, leaving both Dean and Rose starring at the place they used to be.


	10. Chapter 9

It had been two days since the angels left and still Dean was avoiding her, which to be honest in a house this small was an achievement. It was starting to get to her. When she cooked he never came in for meals, though she did notice the next time she was in the kitchen that the leftovers had mysteriously vanished. He never sat with her and Bobby watching the old TV or reading, it seemed he spent most of his time outside working on the cars, yet when she went out there to see him he was nowhere to be found. So it was with some surprise when she came down from putting Isobel to bed that she saw him sitting on the outside steps. She detoured into the kitchen and picked up two beers before taking a deep breath and heading outside.

"Hi Dean. Want a beer?" She said waving the bottle at him. This got no response so she decided to sit down beside him.

"You know Dean this has to stop. You are my brother and the only blood family I have left except my daughter. And not only that you are my daughters' father's best friend. Can't we at least be civil to each other or is that too much to ask?" this statement was greeted with silence.

Rose signed and got back up leaving the second bottle of beer next to Dean.

"You know you are not the only one worried about them Dean, they are my friends too." And with that she went inside without Dean acknowledging her presence once.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wish to do this Gabriel, the cage after all is designed to contain archangels." Cas said as they got to the entrance and he turned to look at his brother.<p>

Gabriel just smiled at him with a glint in his eyes which gave the impression that he knew something that Castiel did not.

"I'm well aware of the cage's function little bro. After all I am the one who built for our father, do you really think I didn't create myself an escape route should I ever end up inside?" And with that he winked at his brother and throw himself into the cage.

* * *

><p>There was nothing he could do. His best friend had gone off to get his brother from a cage made by god to hold angels, what the fuck? He must have been crazy to even listen to the suggestion, though he knows deep down he would give anything for his brother. The only problem was he was starting to realise exactly what he could have given this time, not his own life but that of one who trusted him. What the hell was wrong with him? Yes okay his brother needed to be saved, but it should be his life at risk not Cas'. He had a family now, a daughter that needed him to be there for her, to protect her from the evils of the world.<p>

But what did Cas do? He went to get his brother for him, leaving his daughter in Deans hands, the guy really had a screw loose. She was such a beautiful little girl, though she had her mother's blonde hair she had her father's blue eyes, eyes that stared at you as if she could read your soul, which maybe she could, she was half angel after all.

Dean knew all this because though he may have been avoiding her mother (and what the hell was that all about? He didn't know, all he knew was he couldn't stand to look at her) he had snuck into her room while she was sleeping, and played with her when she woke up. She was so sweet and sunny natured, she even had Cas' head tilt down to a tee, which always made him smile. Why did he let her father risk his life for his brother? She dissevered to grow up with her parents protecting and loving her.

* * *

><p>Bobby watch Rose return from outside with a look of resignation on her face, she gave him a small smile then headed upstairs to her room. He sat there at his desk thinking. He knew that Dean went up to see Isobel when Rose wasn't around, just as he knew that Dean was avoiding Rose. The only thing he didn't know was why, though he had his suspicions on that one, after all Dean and Cas really did stare at each other…. a lot. It was time for it to stop, they were family and they needed each other. Time to talk to Dean then.<p>

"What ya doing out here boy?" Bobby gruffly asked from the doorway.

"Thinking"

"Oh yeah, what about?" Dean turned to Bobby, saw he had got himself comfortable and knew there was no way to avoid this conversation.

"I shouldn't have let him go Bobby, he's got a kid here that needs a father. Why the hell did I think that my shit was more important than that? I should have gone with Gabriel to get Sam back not him."

"Ya idjit. Don't you see? He wanted you to get to know your sister and his daughter, you are his best friend Dean, his only family for the last year, he doesn't want to lose that."

"Yeah well, he has a new family now that should be first on his mind. I mean he could settle down with them and have a normal life."

"Oh for god's sake Dean, he's a friggin' angel of the lord. He's not going to settle down and have a normal life of it is he? You need to get over yourself and shelve your problems cos that woman in there is your sister, the only family you have left and you need to talk to her before you lose her too." And with that Bobby went back inside to sit at his desk and do some more research, hoping that he had managed to get through to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hope you liked this wanted to get these three up together as they sort of follow on, hopefully will have more for you by the end of the week as I seem to be in a writing mood at the moment, so we will see.<strong>

**Anyway hope you are enjoying the story and all that please leave a review, I love to hear what people have to say about what i have written. Anyway hope you have a good week, til next time. **


	11. Chapter 10

**The bits in bold italics are lyrics for the song Plead the Fifth (Hallelujah) and is a fan song on youtube. If you haven't heard it yet then I advise you do so as it is brilliant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own the lyrics used in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Dean stood at entrance to Bobby's spare room watching Rose rock her daughter in her arms with her back to him. Under her breathe she was singing softly.<p>

_**I heard your prays from down below**_

_**But down in hell, how could you know?**_

_**I listened, every word you said**_

_**I heard you**_

_**But after this**_

_**I plead the fifth**_

_**Before my fall, after your lift**_

_**I swore I heard you say the hallelujah.**_

Dean tuned out of the words and leaned against the door frame just watching. Rose's voice was soothing to him, it reminded him of how his mother would sing to him, and for the first time in a long time he allowed himself to just be. Bobby was right after all they were the only family he had left now and he needed to shelve his shit problems with Cas and get to know them. Then his ears caught the words and he started listening again.

_**The righteous man, that's what they said**_

_**But still you lie, awake in bed**_

_**And listen to the shadows**_

_**Knife clutched tightly**_

_**But when sleep came it could not kill**_

_**The fears on which your skin would chill**_

_**Those night I wish I'd sang a hallelujah.**_

And with that rose turned to see Dean watching her. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had been caught singing, but she didn't stop, instead she looked down at Isobel who was nearly back to sleep and sang the next verse quietly

_**There was a time I could not say**_

_**what truly had me led astray**_

_**But now I understand what pushed me from grace**_

_**It was you breath, your eyes, your face,**_

_**Your courage drove to the sticking place**_

_**And there I fell all for your hallelujah.**_

After she had finished silence filled the room as she gently laid Isobel down in her cot. She didn't turn round thinking he had gone yet still she hoped Dean had stayed, they needed to talk.

"what was that song you where singing?" The closeness of Deans voice made her jump, she turned to see him standing right next to her, looking down at Isobel sleeping. Looking at him watching his daughter brought a sad smile to her lips, Rose wished she could tell him the truth but she understood why Castiel had asked her not to, hopefully it would work its self out in the end.

"Its called Plead the fifth, and its from the alternate universe I was in." Rose replied sitting down on her bed and gesturing that Dean should join her.

"What's it about? Cos you ask me it seems twisted." Dean answered sitting next to her.

"No not twisted. You see there, in that universe, all of this was just a TV show. A very popular TV show with loads of fans, one of them wrote that song as if from Castiel's point of view of you." Rose watched the thoughts go across Deans face as he processed what she had just told him and tried to remember the words of the song.

"Why though? There's nothing special about me and Cas" at this Rose had to smile, it seemed that it was obvious to everyone except those involved.

"Come on Dean, everyone can see that you and Castiel share a profound bond, be on a TV show or in reality, and though yes I am aware that you see this bond as one of friendship and family, there are quite a few people out there that see it as something more, they see you as soul mates."

"Me and Cas, as soul mates? What the hell? I'm not gay."Dean squeaked in response to Rose's statement.

"I never said you were Dean, I guess its just a fandom thing."

"fandom? "

"Yep, they even have a name for it, it's Destiel."

"What the hell?" Dean replied with the sound of confusion in his voice and a lost look on his face, making Rose smile.

"Well its better than Wincest." She said nudging him with her shoulder.

"Wincest? Do I even want to know?"

"No probably not."

Dean turns to look at her, about to say something else when his eyes get caught on the pendant around her neck. He leans forwards to see it better because there was no way that it could be, but it is. It is the pendant that he last saw when he threw in the trash can of a motel room after god refusal to help.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Gabriel gave it to me, before he sent us to the other universe, he said al long as I had this he would come and get us home."

"_Okay, your right I'm going to go help them." Gabriel suddenly announced getting up from the sofa they have been sitting on for the last few hours._

"_What, help who Gabriel?"_

"_Sam and Dean of course. But I will not leave you here alone, you need to go somewhere safe and I know just the place." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_Oh god," I groaned, I've seen that look before. "Where are you sending us this time?"_

"_Somewhere where you will be safe from all things Supernatural, don't worry I promise I will come and get you."_

"_That doesn't sound very comforting Gabriel, that you are sending us somewhere that you will have to come and get us from rather than us just leaving."_

"_Don't worry kiddo, you'll see, everything will be fine but first come here I got a gift for you."He said walking over to the desk in the corner._

"_A gift? What is it?" I replied warily. _

"_You make it sound like you don't trust me Rose, I'm heart broken."_

_This caused me to raise my eyebrow as I doubted that very much. But I went over to see what this gift was._

_As I got closer I realized it was a pendant but unlike any I had seen before, "what is it?" I asked Gabriel as he placed it round my neck._

"_It's a promise kiddo. A promise that I will come get you and bring you home, as long as you have this I will find you Rose and I will get you back. Okay? You do trust me right? That I will bring you back."_

_I looked up into his eyes and realised he was deadly serious, I knew I could trust him so said the only thing I could think of "of course Gabriel I trust you with our life's."_

A fond smile played across my lips when I remembered that conversation.

"He was right. He came and found us and this amulet had enough residual angel energy that we could use it to come back to this universe. Though now I know it used to be yours would you like it back Dean?" I asked already going to take off.

"No you keep it. You can give it to Isobel when she's older or something. I get the feeling it means more to you than it does to me now." Dean replied we a small smile on his face. A comfortable silence descended on the two siblings as they both got lost in their own thoughts.

"Come on lets go downstairs and get a beer and you can tell me all about yourself, after all by the sounds of it you have watched my life on TV so I think its fair that I know about yours." Dean said standing and offering Rose a hand up.

"Fine, but I don't know all of it Dean." Rose replied taking his hand and getting up off of the bed.

"Oh I think you know more than enough." And I thought the books where bad, now I have to contend with a damn TV show too? I'm going to kill Gabriel for sending them there. And speaking of Gabriel what the hell is going on between him and my sister?


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I hope you are still enjoying the story and all that. This chapter is maybe a bit of a filler but I wanted to establish the relationship shift between Dean and Rose so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Two days after Dean and Rose started talking Bobby had gone to bed and Rose was outside on the steps looking up at the stars.<p>

"Do you want a beer?" Dean said from behind her offering her a bottle.

"thanks." she replied and he sat down next to her. "Do you ever wonder what else is out there?"

"No." Dean replied and when Rose turned to look at him he continued. "I usually have too much stuff to worry about already don't need to include any more." and with that they both turned upwards to look at the stars.

"I like the stars though, they help me forget everything for a while... and I always liked to think that my mum was up there watching over us." Dean said into the quite night.

"Yes that's a nice thought...I wish I could forget everything, but I can't." Rose replied taking her eyes away from the stars and looking at the bottle in her hands.

"What is it you can't forget Rosie?" Dean said taking a swing out of his beer, the nick name caused a smile to briefly appear on Rose's face, but it soon faded.

"I'm worried about them. They have been gone for four days now Dean, into a cage in the deepest parts of hell that is designed to keep archangels inside. What if he never makes it back?" The last part was whispered quietly on the wind and Dean almost missed it. He turned to look at his sister trying to decide what to say. He wasn't one for emotional conversations, but she was his little sister and he really wanted to know what was going on between her and both of the angels, after all he was her big brother so he had a right to know.

"By 'he' do you mean Cas...or Gabriel?" Dean asked still looking at her. Even so he nearly missed the slight stiffening of her shoulders when he asked the second part of that question.

With at raise of her chin Rose answered.

"I mean both of them Dean" though she did not meet his eyes, because she knew that Castiel would return. After all he had done the same thing in the TV show so he would be fine. But Gabriel, he's an archangel going into a cage designed to keep in bloody archangels, what the hell was he thinking when he said he would go, what the hell was she thinking when she let him go.

"Look Rose. I don't want to stick my nose into you business-"

"That's what people always say before they do just that Dean. So what is it?" Rose turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you hadn't of interrupted me I would've already told you." This sentence received an eye roll from Rose but she didn't look away.

"I just want to know if there is anything going on between you and Gabriel, because... you know... you have Isobel with Cas already and... I'm just trying to be your brother and look out for you okay so I want ta know... you know?"

"Wow that really didn't make any sense at all Dean. But I think I understand what you were asking, sooo the answer to the question what is my relationship with Gabriel is... it's the same as your relationship with Castiel."

"Cas and I are just friends." Was Deans automatic response to that.

Rose nodded her head at this and replied "Exactly."

* * *

><p>Rose had gone in shortly after there conversation but Dean had stayed outside trying to work out what she had meant by 'exactly'. She made it sound like she was just friends with Gabriel, but he had seen them together, admittedly only briefly and true he wasn't paying much attention at the time but he could have sworn he saw something more between them, if only when he left with Cas for the cage. So what did she mean by her relationship with Gabriel being the same as his with Cas? I mean him and Cas where just friends nothing more. Yeah okay like she said they had a bond but it was like Cas was his brother, okay maybe not, Cas knew more about him than Sam ever did, and okay Cas had seen him at his worst torturing souls in hell yet he still chose to help him, but that's what friends do right? They help each other.<p>

The more he thought about it the more confused Dean got, so he decided to wait until the angels returned to see how they all behaved then. Because he knew the angels would return, he couldn't let himself think anything else was possible.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello people. Firstly I would like to thank those who are following this story, it gives me a real boost when I see people are reading it and enjoying it enough to want to know what happens next so thank-you.**

**secondly I know this is a long chapter but I couldn't think of anyway to break it. I hope you like it and that I have got the characters right. Please feel free to review.**

** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.**

* * *

><p>One week after the angels had left Dean was cooking breakfast for everyone in Bobby's kitchen while Rose fed Isobel and Bobby organised the coffee. It may have taken a while but they seemed to have gelled into a cohesiveness group, maybe even like a family.<p>

Just as Dean was putting the plates down on the table there was a sound that made both him and Rose instantly look up towards the livingroom, that sound was the flutter of angel wings and was followed by a heartfelt groan.

Dean dropped the plates and ran into the livingroom with Bobby close behind and Rose carrying Isobel with her. They were greeted by the scene of two very weary angels, one leaning against the back of the sofa and the other collapsed into a chair, and between them, on the sofa was an unconscious man. Sam.

Ignoring all the others in the room Dean ran to his brother's side, checking his pulse and seeing if he was breathing, he was.

"Why's he not awake?" Dean asked frantically looking at Cas for an answer who was still standing behind Sam.

"Oh don't worry about us Dean-o, we're fine thanks for asking. Just taken a casual stroll into the cage with Mikey and Luci, no big." Gabriel responded from the chair, making a lolly appear in his hand with a lacklustre snap of his fingers.

"He will be fine Dean, but his was down there for 2 years. He has been through a lot. The easiest way of getting him out of hell was to render him unconscious for the journey. He will wake soon." At Cas' words Dean visibly relaxed back onto his heels, from his position crouched over Sam.

"Thanks Cas" He said and looked up at the angel, their eyes met and Cas knew Dean was thanking him for more than just the information.

"You are welcome Dean." Cas responded still starring deep into those green eyes, and to Dean all else seem to disappear, he had his brother and Cas back, they were safe for now, and nothing else mattered. It was all he could ask for.

The silent conversation between the angel and his human was interrupted by a soft groan from the sofa, all eyes immediately turned to Sam, who was starting to come around.

"Hey Sammy, it's okay, your safe now." Dean said returning his attention to the body on the sofa.

"Dean? What's going on? Why are you here?" Sam asked as he came round with many different emotions crossing his face and at the end looking panicked as he feared Dean was in the cage with him.

"You're safe at Bobby's Sam. Cas and Gabriel got you out of the cage." Dean replied, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking.

"But Gabriel's dead."

"Why is it everyone keeps saying that, hm? No Sammy boy I am not dead, I alive and well and have just risked my precious self for you…. Again. I don't think a thank-you is too much to ask do you?" Gabriel said gesturing to the room as if inviting anyone to answer his question. Rose just rolled her eyes and placed Isobel down on the floor while replying

"Not helpful Gabriel, we have had this conversation before, if you can't contribute don't speak." She then turned to Sam who was still lying on the sofa and smiled. She found it strange to meet her brother like this for the first time, but considering that they were Winchesters maybe it wasn't so odd.

"Yes Sam Gabriel is alive and you are safe now" she said into his eyes, it was then that the thought of another brother came to her and she turned to Castiel to ask.

"What about Adam?"

There was a beat of silence in the room while everyone remembered that there were two Winchesters in the cage and only one seemed to have made it out.

"We could not find him" was Castiel's stoic response.

"That's cos he wasn't there little bro," Gabriel replied around his lolly.

"What do you mean?" Rose instantly had her eyes trained onto the archangel, who just smirked and rose his eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want me to speak, Rosey-Posey."

"Gabriel" Rose gave him in a warning tone, which was part exasperation, she knew that he was more annoying the more tired he was, but did he really have to call her that?

"Fine, keep your hair on. What I meant was that when Michael took Adam for his vessel he sent his soul back to heaven. See he knew that Adam wasn't his true vessel, even though he is a Winchester he still isn't Dean and so he would be destroyed just like Lucifer's first vessel was. So Mikey decided to spare him the pain and sent him to be with him mum." Silence again descended on the occupants of Bobby's house while they digested this information.

"How do you know?" Rose asked Gabriel, wondering if he had known before he went into the cage, even though he said he would try to get Adam out too. Gabriel opened his mouth to answer but was forestalled by Sam speaking from the sofa.

"As much as I'm glad that Adam is aright and all that, I have to ask… Who are you and who's the kid?"

"Sorry Sammy, I forgot the introductions didn't I. This is Rose she's your sister." Dean said with a small smile on his face at the thought of his family being together.

"You're married?" Sam screaked and shooting up into a sitting position on the sofa in shock.

"**What?**" Dean eyes went wide when he realised what Sam thought. "No **our **sister. God, no way, I not married to **her**, no offense Rosey, I mean your great and all but-"

"Dean, I understand you can stop digging now." Rose interrupted with a smile before Dean could get anymore flustered.

"Hu?" Dean turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"You know, when you find yourself in a hole stop digging?" She replied with a wave of her hands, studiously ignoring Gabriel who was silently laughing in his chair.

"What?" Dean was still very confused about where this conversation had gone.

"Never mind." Rose replied and turned to Sam instead. "Sam what Dean was saying is I'm John Winchesters daughter and as for the 'kid' she is my daughter and her name is Isobel." After this Sam sank back onto the sofa, relaxing, though still somewhat confused by finding out he suddenly has a sister and a niece.

"Oh well hi I guess, where's her father?" He asked thinking that maybe they could leave and let him be with what he thought of as his true family.

"I'm right here Sam." Castiel said from behind the sofa causing Sam to jump and his eyes widen as he understood what he meant.

"Cas?" Sam uttered in disbelief. With a look on his face that made it seem though he had just been told that everything he ever knew was a lie. One look at his face and Gabriel fell of his chair he was laughing so much, though everyone in the room was ignoring him except Isobel who crawled over to him smiling and started patting his cheek.

"Your Isobel's father, how long I have I been gone. I thought time went slower topside." Sam was still very bewildered by all the information he was getting, after all how the hell had Cas gone and had a kid with Dean's sister, that was just downright weird in his opinion.

"It does, you have been gone a week." Castiel confirmed wondering what that had to do with him being Isobel's father.

"A week, how the hell did you have a kid with our sister in week Cas?" Sam questioned, getting more and more confused.

"She was born a year ago, Sam." Castiel said as if that should have been obvious.

"So what your saying is you knew our sister before we did, had a kid with her and didn't mention her?" Sam asked incredulously and turned to Dean when he realised something else.

"And is she British?"

"Yeah Sammy she is and I'll explain it all later." Dean replied with a slight chuckle in his voice. Sam looked into his brothers eyes then and they calmed him, Dean was there and he was safe. There was a lot more to this but he really didn't want to go over it now, thinking about it Dean had probably already had this conversation with Cas (and he was pretty sure that he was glad to have missed that), he could just get it from him later. He already had too much new information to take in, though it was drowning out the memories of hell, he knew he had to deal with them first.

"Okay fine. What's your name?" he asked Rose tiredly.

"Rose, its pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah you too Rose, I think."


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys, back again with some more chapters. I hope you like them. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"That was priceless" Gabriel said from his position on the floor wiping his eyes after the Winchester brother had gone upstairs to settle Sam into the room Dean had been sleeping in and Bobby and gone of to the kitchen mumbling something about idjits and needing to clean up.<p>

"No Gabriel it really wasn't, though it could gone worse I suppose." Rose replied sitting on the floor next to Isobel and Gabriel.

"Sit Down bro and come and play with your daughter" Gabriel said as he started making towers out of her blocks,

"I do not know how to 'play' Gabriel, I am an angel of the lord." Castiel responded with air quotes, sitting opposite Isobel and close to his brother as if the toddler frightened him.

"Yeah well I'm an archangel and I learned so you can too." Gabriel said handing him a block which Castiel just looked at.

"What am I meant to do with this?" He asked somewhat bewildered.

"You stack it Cassie," Gabriel replied with exasperation. " then little Izzy here will come along and knock them all down, won't you sweetheart?" Gabriel smiled at the little girl who was eyeing his stack of bricks with a look of deep concentration, as if she where trying to work out the best way to be destructive.

"That seems rather counter productive Gabriel" Castiel said though he did start stacking the blocks into different shaped towers.

"No Cassie not counter productive, fun. You should try it sometime."

"Behave Gabriel, its not like Castiel has any experience with children after all, I think he is doing fine." Rose interrupted the conversation figuring they could continue in this vain for quite sometime if she did nothing.

"Yeah well, he is her father... and the only one she is likely to have after his stupid request."

"Gabriel" Rose snapped and then just looked at the archangel, letting him read in her eyes what she wouldn't say aloud. _Stop talking now or I** will** find a way to kill you. You can't force them to be together, you have to give them time._

"Fine" Gabriel responded but then added "You know as well as I do that the truth will come out in the end, and Dean-o will be even more pissed that we all lied to him about it." This pronouncement was met by Isobel suddenly launching herself at the bricks in front of Gabriel and knocking them all down with great gusto, causing them to go everywhere and effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen bobby walked away from the door frame as he heard the blocks get knocked down and started to clean up the breakfast they had never eaten as he pondered over all he had just overheard.<p>

Hm, so what was that all about then? First, how is it that Gabriel is so much better with Isobel than Cas? Yeah okay Gabriel has been around on earth a lot longer but surely Cas has spent some time with his kid since she was born, yet he makes it sound as if he didn't have a clue. And then there was the rest of what was said. What request had Cas made of Rose, (as that seemed to be who it was made to) that would ensure that he would be Isobel's only father? The obvious answer was of course that she remain single, but from what he had seen Cas and Rose acted almost like strangers around each other, so why would he ask that? And Why was Gabriel so concerned about it? Did he want to be with Rose? That made sense actually, if he wanted to be with her but Cas said no then he would know doubt be pissed, but what was this truth that they were hiding from Dean? He would have to think of a good way to approach one of them to get answers and he had the feeling that Cas won't give him any, which left Gabriel and Rose. God help him, Rose had better talk cos he really didn't want to try and get answers from the annoying idjit of a trickster archangel.


	15. Chapter 14

"You going to be okay Sammy?" Dean said from the doorway to bedroom.

"Yeah, you know just …. need a rest." Sam weakly replied while slowly lowering himself to the bed, he hadn't got used to the fact that he was no longer in any pain, it felt a little strange to him, to be pain free all of a sudden.

"Good plan …...I'm glad to have you back Sam" Deans say quietly as he watches every move his brother makes.

"I'm glad to be back, believe me." the was a pause as Sam trys to think of the best way to explain what he is feeling. "Just need some time to get my head around being back, you know?" he finally whispers into the quite room.

"Oh yeah Sammy, I know" Dean mutters almost to low for Sam to hear. He doesn't comment but he thinks about what Dean meant. He had been tortured in hell for 30 years before he broke, Sam had only had to put up with 2. How the hell did Dean do it? Hell he had the strongest brother in the world, not that Dean knew this nor would he believe it, Sam thought with a sad smile on his face.

"So what's the situation with Rose and Isobel? I mean I thought you would be going ape about them" Sam said trying to change the subject to something less painful while closing his eyes, trying to keep the memories from coming.

Dean walks into the room and sits on the bed with Sam and signs. He knows what his brother is trying to do, keeping the memories away but did he really have to do it by having a chick-flick conversation with Dean about their sister and niece? Oh well might as well get out the way now, at least then Sam won't be bugging him to talk about his feelings constantly.

"I did to start with, but now, I don't know, Isobel is a great kid, she reminds me of Cas with her stare, she even has the head tilt." Dean say smiling and looking down at his hands which are hanging in between his knees.

"And Rose?" Sam prompts from behind him on the bed.

"She's...nice. I mean I don't know her that well, but... she's our sister, our family." At this Sam nods, he knows that to Dean being family is everything.

"Strange about her and Cas having a kid together. I mean I didn't get any vibes from them as a couple, which is odd." Sam said while opening his eyes just enough to see Dean squirming slightly in his seat.

"Vibes Sam, really? What is this the 80's?" Dean responded defensively, then he seemed to relax as he answered the question that Sam didn't ask.

"Their not together Sammy, just Isobel's parents."

"Right" Sam replied sceptically "You know that for sure do you?"

"Yes, I do." Dean said seriously turning to look his brother in the eyes and then the moment was gone, he serious look replaced by a twinkle in his eyes that suggested he was up to no good and a wicked grin that supported that fact. As he was getting up from the bead he said.

"If you want to see some 'vibes' Sammy, you should watch Rose and Gabriel. " Dean ended this sentence with a wink.

"Jerk". Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Bitch." was Deans response as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>As Dean came down the stairs he could hear cheering from the livingroom and decided to follow the noise. What he saw took him back slightly but it also made him smile. There on the floor in the livingroom was Gabriel, Rose and Cas all building towers of blocks while Isobel went round them all knocking them down. She was a fast little thing, as soon as someone had a tower of more than two blocks she was there to destroy it and she seemed to take great pleasure in doing so, especially it seemed to the towers Gabriel built. This must be a game they had played often over the last few months that Gabriel was watching them, the way that he, Rose and Isobel behaved, it was like a family, it was nice. Dean looked to see how Cas was reacting to the obvious bond his daughter had with his brother, thinking that maybe Cas wouldn't like it so much, but what he saw was a smile on the angels face, as if this was the happiest place on earth, it was like this was his heaven.<p>

With that thought Dean walked out of the shadows to join the game on the floor sitting himself between Rose and Castiel.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, back with another instalment, hope you like it. I would just like to thank all you guys who have reviewed, followed and favoured this story, it really motivates me to write the next lot of chapters sooo thank-you.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural, which in my opinion is a shame.**

* * *

><p>After dinner the seven members of the newly extended Winchester family where quietly relaxing in the livingroom. Bobby was doing research behind his desk, Sam was reading and Gabriel, Castiel, Rose and Dean where watching T.V as Isobel started to fall asleep on Deans knee.<p>

"I think its time for someone to go to bed, will you bring her up for me Dean" Rose said, rising from her position on the sofa. Dean moves as if to follow but then looks to his right were Castiel was sitting and a thoughtful expression came over his face.

"Na, I think Cas can take her up for you...and you know, say goodnight" He responds with a shrug of his shoulders and giving Castiel a hard look.

Castiel was engrossed in watching the T.V show, when he heard Dean say his name he startled and starred at Dean, wondering what it was that he wanted him to do.

"Here Cas take your daughter upstairs and help Rose settle her down." Dean said holding Isobel out to him and with a slight emphasis on the word your.

"Of course Dean". Castiel replied standing and cautiously taking the sleepy child as if she was the most fragile object in the world, yet not pulling her to him, showing all present that he had no idea of how to hold her.

"Wrap her in your arms Cas." Dean whispers as he hands Isobel over, and when Castiel just looks at him in confusion he physically takes his arms and puts them round the child showing him how to hold her.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel says with a smile, and with that he and Rose turn towards the stairs to settle Isobel in for the night.

* * *

><p>Bobby watched the display between Cas, his daughter and Dean and filed the information away as yet another inconsistency to their story. Surely if Cas had been protecting his family from the begining he would have held his child before after all. He was about to go back to his research when Dean turned to Gabriel and said<p>

"So, why is it that you are so much better with my niece than her father is Gabriel?"

"Well you know me Dean-o, I'm just that wonderful." Gabriel replied making a chocolate bar appear out of thin air and paying great attention to opening it.

Hmm not the most subtle of avoidance techniques, Bobby thought. It almost seems as if he wants to tell the truth, however hard that maybe to believe. Damn angels.

"Really? Sooo it doesn't have anything to do with your relationship with my sister then?" Dean asks with a smirk on his face causing Gabriel to choke on his chocolate.

"Relationship? What relationship Dean-o? we're friends, she is the mother of my niece as well yours." Gabriel replied hotly, looking down distressedly at his chocolate bar which had now been ruined.

Damn idjits the lot of them, he'll never get anything out of Gabriel that way and now he's gone on the defensive there is no hope. Bobby shakes his head and decides its time to change the subject, before those two starting bickering like an old married couple.

"So Gabriel, How long ya planing on staying here?" Bobby gruffly asked from behind his desk.

"What trying to get rid of me already old man?" Gabriel quickly jumped on the change of subject and fell back into his cheeky persona.

"temptin' but no, just wonderin' is all." was Bobby's reply, he really hated the old man comments.

"Well, don't worry, I won't be staying long. In fact I think I will leave after Rose and Cassie come back downstairs."

"What where are you going?." Dean asked rejoining the conversation.

"I do have other things to do Dean-o. Other than hang out with this family that is."

"What go give people there just deserts?" Dean replied with a scoff.

"Hmm, yes something like that" Gabriel muttered not meeting anyone's eyes and staying silence on the subject. Then with a shake of his head he turned to the three remaining people in the room.

"But be that as it may, while I am gone Rose and Issy are going to need someone to protect them, I hope I can rely on you three to do that." Gabriel said looking each of them in the eyes in turn, starting with Bobby who nodded, then Sam who seemed about to ask a question but one look in the archangels eyes made him change is mind and nod as well. Finally Gabriel's eyes fell on Dean's who had a stubborn look on his face and in his eyes that wouldn't back down.

"What about Cas? Why can't he look after his own Damn family?" Dean said not breaking eye contact while crossing his arms.

"That Dean-o, you'll have to ask him." Gabriel replied putting a lolly in his mouth as he decided to take Deans comment as conformation that he would protect his siter and niece.


	17. Chapter 16

Upstairs Castiel is sitting on the bed watching Rose get Isobel ready for sleep, he notices that as she works in preparing her daughter she sings under her breath, though as an angel he can hear it very clearly. He does not quite understand it, it seems to resonant with something inside of him. Once Isobel is in her cot Rose sits down beside him.

"Interesting song." He comments.

"It is" Rose replies then adds "Its called Hallelujah. It's from the alternate universe."

"Why did you choose to sing her that?" Castiel asks tilting his head in the hopes of better understanding why the song seemed to effect him.

"I thought it would bring her closer to both her parents while we where there and it just kinda stayed."Rose shrugs with her answer.

At this Castiel nods, understanding now that the song was written to be sung from him to Dean. They sit in silence while Castiel continues to go over the words of the song to try to find a definition for what it was he was feeling.

"Your not sticking around for long are you Castiel" It wasn't a question that Rose broke the silence with.

"I need to return to heaven and see what is happening after the failed apocalypse, I cannot imagine that it is going well." He replied, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at Isobel sleeping.

"No probably not... Do me a favour though Castiel and don't be a stranger...not to your daughter." With this Castiel turned to look Rose in the eyes.

"I will try not to be, but no one must know the truth of her parentage." He said with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"I know," Rose responds, leaning back against the wall behind the bed. "But until Dean knows the truth he will not take up the role of Isobel's father, he will believe that he cannot replace you. Which in a way is true I guess."

The thought of Dean trying to teach Isobel about being half an angel brought a small smile to Castiel's face but he knew that what Rose was saying was true.

"She will have Gabriel to teach her about her angel half while I am gone. Do not fear Rose." Castiel said trying to reassure her that all would be well, even if he never returned.

"Are you sure about that Castiel? Cos I think Gabriel has something else he needs to do."

"Oh. What?" Castiel said looking puzzled.

"That's for him to tell you, not me." Rose replied getting of the bed to head back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stood at Castiel and Rose's approach to the livingroom, bouncing on his feet waiting for them to enter the doors.<p>

"Great you guys are back, I need to go now." He said as soon as they entered.

"Where are you going Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

"Oh you know bro, places to go, people to see." Gabriel replied with waves of his hand.

"no Gabriel I don't know" Castiel responded tilting his head in the vain hope that it would somehow make him understand his brother better.

"Well now you do." Gabriel said putting a lolly in his mouth.

Before Castiel could open his mouth to respond rose stepped in.

"Do you have any idea now long you will be gone?"She asked.

"Maybe a couple of weeks? " Gabriel said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not sure how long it will take." With that he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, having made his lolly disappear. " Don't worry kiddo, I'll come back, I promise." And with that and a smile Gabriel disappeared in a shower of confetti.

"Really? Confetti?"

"I didn't think you would appreciate trumpets." Sounded the reply in her head making her smile.

"I need to leave as well." Castiel said after the confetti had disappeared.

"What? Where are you going?" Dean demands, standing from his seat on the sofa.

"Heaven Dean, I need to know what is going on."

"Screw heaven Cas, you have a family, you can't just keep leaving them." Dean shouts into the angel's face, causing both Bobby and Sam to raise their eyebrows while Rose simply moves past them to sit down and enjoy the show.

"And it for them I must go. I am an angel Dean, I have a role in heaven that I must perform, if I was to stay here with them other angels will come and find me, then hunt them down, I do not want to have to kill my brothers and sisters Dean, nor do I want anything to happen to any of you, so the best way to avoid this is for me to return to heaven and see what needs to be done, be seen doing my job and then when the time is right I will be able to return." Castiel's voice and expressions had slowly become more pronounced and at the end of this speech you could see he was an angel of the lord.

Silence followed this statement as Castiel pulled himself back under control and turned to look at Dean who wouldn't quite met his eye.

"Dean, I need to ask you to do something for me." He said in a low calm voice.

"What is it Cas?" Dean replied sounding tired. He had done some much. So many favours. Now he was out of the energy to do anything more.

"Look after Isobel for me, care for her...please...as if she was your own." and with that last word, without even waiting for a reply Castiel disappeared with a flutter of wings.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. Just wanted to say that I know this is a short chapter, I had planned on combining it with the next one but that one turned out to be rather long so I decided to split them.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, sadly.**

* * *

><p>Dean looks at the place were Castiel had been standing a few seconds ago with his mouth agape. Did he really just ask me to be a father to his kid? To be a father to my damn niece? What the hell is he thinking? I can't bloody well do that god damn him. And with this thought Dean slammed his fist down onto Bobby's desk.<p>

"If you are gonna punch somethin' boy, take ya' damn self outside ta do it." Bobby glowered at him causing Dean to remember there were other people still in the room.

"Fine, but I'm taking this with me." He replied snagging a bottle of whiskey from the desk and storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

His exit was followed by silence. Sam was still in shock from what Cas had asked, but looking round the room he realised that those left inside were not the people he needed to discuss it with, he got up to follow his brother.

Once he got outside he made his way to where the impala was parked, knowing that that was where Dean would go. As he rounded the corner he saw his brother leaning against the hood taking a long drink from the whiskey bottle.

"Dean" he said cautiously, not really wanting to get shouted at.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean replied in a defeated voice, reminiscent of the one he had when he nearly said yes to Michael.

"You want to talk?" Sam asked as he leaned next to his brother looking out at the yard, pretty sure he already knew the answer to the question but felt he should ask it anyway.

"No" was Dean's one word response causing Sam to sign in frustration.

" Well I really think you should. I mean Cas just asked you to be father to his kid, which is quite a big responsibility."

"Damn it Sam, I said I didn't want to talk." Dean growled at him, making Sam lose his patience.

"Fine, I'll go back inside, and when your ready you'll know where to find me" Sam turned to walk back to the house but before he left he said in a calmer voice "Remember I'm on your side in this dean."


	19. Chapter 18

As the door closes behind Sam Bobby looks over to Rose who is sitting there with a thoughtful expression on her face. Well it's now of never then, he thought and turned to her.

"So lass, ya gonna ta tell me the truth abou' whats really goin' on here?"

"What? What are you talking about Bobby?" Rose asks as his sentence startles her out of her thoughts.

"Oh you know what I'm talkin' abou', don't be givin' me any more of that BS story you feed us when you arrived, I want the truth now Rose."

"What makes you think the story was BS?" Rose says warily.

"Well for a start Cas obviously has no idea about how to look after his child, but Gabriel does. Also its plain as day that you an' Cas are strangers, yet you have his kid, so I ask again, what the hell is going on?" Bobby asked firmly, not looking away from Rose as she looks down. Then she brings her head up and he sees a decision in her eyes.

"I'll tell you Bobby, but I'll need a promise before I do."

"What promise?" he asks cautiously.

"You can't tell Dean what I am about to tell you." After a moments thought Bobby replies.

"Okay." He says with a nod of his head

"Okay." Rose sits up straight and takes a deep breathe, still not completely sure she should be doing what she is about to do. " Well the truth is that Isobel is actually Castiel and Dean's daughter." She said in a rush, as if she said it quick enough she wouldn't actually be breaking any promises.

"You what?" Yelled Bobby. "How is that even possible?" He asked completely confused.

"Well" In for a penny, in for a pound, Rose thought and started explaining. " It goes something like this, when Castiel pulled Dean from hell he created an angelic bond between his grace and Deans soul. Now normally when angelic bonds are created, they are done so between two angels and therefore the energy that is created is absorbed by their graces, but because Dean is a human his soul couldn't adsorb the energy, and cos it comes from an angel it was pure creation, this energy then took the form of an unborn human child and sort out the closest female DNA match to its human contributor, namely me, to grow in." She said watching Bobby's face to see if he understood.

"So what ya' sayin' is that when Cas pulled Dean from Hell they created Isobel." Bobby said after a short pause where he digested the information he had just received.

"Yes, that's it in a nut shell." Rose nodded, sitting back on the sofa and relaxing slightly while Bobby still had a frown on his face as if he still had questions, which now that she had told, Rose was very willing to answer.

"So, did Cas know that this had happened?"

"No, Castiel met us for the first time when you guys did."

"Then how did you end up with Gabriel?"Bobby asked confused.

"When the bond was formed Gabriel, being an archangel could sense it and he tracked down the child created. I met him when I was 3 months pregnant, right after demons had killed my mother to try to get my child. He has been protecting us ever since." She replied sadly, thinking about what had happened to mother.

"So why can't Dean know the truth?" Bobby asks after a he digested the fact that Rose had lost her mother due to Dean's child, and yet, she didn't blame him for it.

"Castiel doesn't want him too." She replied, slightly wistfully.

"Why?"

"He didn't say, but... I'm pretty sure that he is scared that if Dean ever found out the truth he would never forgive him." She said with a shrug.

"Why it's not like he did it on purpose."

"There's more to an angelic bond than creating a child Bobby." Rose resigned herself to telling the thing she promised herself she would never say, she just had to make Bobby understand what was really at stake here.

"Really what?"

"It's the equivalent to angelic soul mates." she lets this sink in.

"Dean will never be able to find his human soul mate Bobby, because Castiel has already marked his soul."

And behind the partially closed door Sam stands with his mouth hanging open at all he had just discovered.


	20. Chapter 19

Dean stands there, leaning against his baby looking up at the stars, but all he can think of is Cas' last words, _Look after Isobel for me, care for her...please...as if she was your own._ The only reason he can think of for Cas asking him this is that Cas doesn't think he will be coming back, and that thought, which keeps going round and round in his mind makes him drink more. He can't cope with the idea of losing Cas, not now that they were a family. And why does Cas not think he's coming back? Is it because he thinks that heaven will keep him away? Or is it to make sure that Isobel and Rose are safe?... Or is it something more sinister. Does he think that he will die? No, Dean couldn't, wouldn't think like that. Cas was going to be fine, he was going to come back and he just asked Dean to protect his family, he could do that, Dean could protect Isobel and Rose, he could even help Rose out when she needed it but he couldn't be a father, no way, he had no idea how to be one of them and the only example he had ever had was his own, he did not want that upbringing for anyone, but especially not his niece, Cas' daughter.

* * *

><p>Sam leans back against the wall of the house, he's not sure how long he had been standing there but he still can't find it in himself to move, all he could do was run the words around his head. Isobel is Dean and Castiel's child... Dean will never find a human soul mate because Castiel has already marked his soul... Isobel is Dean and Castiels child... Dean will never find a human soul mate because Castiel has already marked his soul...and round and round it goes. What does he do with this information? Cos its clear that Dean doesn't have a clue. Though now thinking about it, what Cas asked of Dean does make sense, of course he wants him to look after Isobel as if she was his own, she was Dean's daughter too, which brings his mind back to the fact that Dean and Cas, <em>Dean and Cas<em>, are apparently soul mates. This thought causes him to run both his hands through his hair in disbelieve. Okay yes they have always had that starring thing, which yes can make him a bit uncomfortable but... that's just there thing, right? And okay yes Cas rebeled against heaven for Dean, but that was the right thing to do, right? Suddenly Sam brings his head up, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he realises, _Damn, Cas is in love with Dean_.

Oh hell, he thought, what do I do now? Okay he listened to Rose's reasons for Cas wanting to keep this from Dean, and now re realises that the angel is in love with his brother then it makes even more sense, but, Dean has a right to know that he has a daughter surely. With that thought Sam makes his way back over to the impala.

* * *

><p>Dean see Sam return out of the corner of his eye, he notices that he seems slight dishevelled, causing worry to seep into his gaze.<p>

"Sam, you alright?" Dean asks straightening from the car and putting the bottle down.

"What? Yeah Dean, I'm good...but I need to talk to you." Sam replies, still looking slightly wary.

"Sam, if this about what Cas said... I've been thinking about it... and I realised that he just meant that he wanted me to protect them and help Rose out, you know, which I can do...After all who in there right mind would ever want me as father to there kid, I'd probably just ruin it or some shit like that." Dean said picking the bottle back up from the ground.

"No Dean, you'd make a great father, I should know, raised me didn't you?" Sam's reply was immediate and full of conviction.

"Yeah and look how well that turned out. You ended up dying and being dragged into the cage. Great parenting skills I have there, hu Sammy?" Dean said around the top of the whiskey bottle with a humourless smile on his face.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, he brother really thought he would be a bad dad? What the hell? He was the only parent Sam had ever really known and he couldn't have done better, but deep down Sam knows that he could talk to his brother til he was blue in the face and he would never believe him. So how would he react when Sam told him about Isobel, he had already said that he'll protect her and help Rose with her care, but if he knew that she was his child, would he care for her more...or would he run away? This was Dean after all, if he knew Isobel was his he could very easily extract himself from her life thinking that it would be better for her that way. It was then that Sam realised he couldn't take that risk and he finally understood why Cas didn't want Dean to know.

"Yeah whatever jerk" Sam said turning around, "I'll see you inside."

"That's right bitch, run away" Dean called jokingly after him.


	21. Chapter 20

The morning after the angels left Rose was in the kitchen, preparing herself coffee and Isobel's breakfast at the same time when Dean walks in.

"Morning Dean, Sleep well?" She asked getting the milk out of the fridge as well as an apple.

"Not bad," he said watching her grab a knife and two mugs at the same time.

Rose smiled handing him a mug of coffee and cutting the apple into slices which she gives to Isobel.

"I've gotta say, you have that multitasking thing down to a tee" Dean comments while drinking his coffee, causing Rose to laugh.

"Yes well, when you live with Gabriel you kinda have to learn to do more the one thing at once, its almost like living with two children." She replied with a found smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's not something I'm likely to ever have to deal with thank god." Dean say sitting next to Isobel and making funny faces at her as she eats her apple starring at him.

"Famous last words Dean. You know that is going to happen now right?" Rose laughs while putting some toast in front of him, causing him to look up at her.

"You made me toast?" He asks startled, Roses just shrugs,

"You looked hungry, and I was standing by the toaster so I thought why not?"

"Thanks" He said with sincere gratitude causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Its just toast Dean, I didn't save your life or anything."

"Yeah, well, you know, not often someone makes me breakfast...unless I'm paying them to do it that is." he finished with a mouth full of toast causing Rose to shake her head at his manors.

"I hope you are not planing on teaching Isobel those table manors of yours Dean." She said, resting her chin on her fist and watching his reaction as he starts to choke on the toast.

"What the hell?" he gasps through the coughing.

"Language Dean, there is a child present." Rose replies mildly.

"What did you mean by that?" Dean finally manages to get out after a drink of coffee.

"Well after what Castiel said yesterday I thought you would be becoming Isobels father." Rose said with a deceptively sweet and innocent look on her face and watching Deans eyes widen as he tries desperately to find something to say to her. She lets him panic for about 30 seconds before taking pity on him.

"I'm kidding Dean." She say with a smile, then tilts her head in thought "Not that I'm saying I wouldn't appreciate your help, nor would I say no to you taking a more fatherly role in her life, in fact I would be delighted if you wanted a bigger role in her life, I mean the only male role models she has are not so much male as 'wavelengths of celestial intent' and thus have no gender." At the end of this speech Dean is starring at her with his mouth open.

"Sorry, was that a bit of a ramble? I do that you know, on occasion, my mouth works before my brain can connect." Rose says with a smile in her voice as Dean shakes his head, he can't help but liking his sister, she seems to know just when to be serious and what to say to make him smile.

"No problem, and though I don't think I could be her father, I mean she already has one in Cas, I would like to take a greater role in her life...and help you care for her if you need it that is." Dean says getting a bit embarrassed and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Dean I would love for any help caring for Isobel, it's hard work after all, but if you're going to do this I need to know that you will always be there for her. I mean Castiel is an angel, he won't exactly be around all the time, I would like to know that you will be, that you'll always be there for her if she needs it." Rose states looking into his eyes.

Dean gulps as he looks into Roses eyes and sees the love and worry she has for her daughter in those green orbs.

"I'll always be there for her, I promise Rose." At this Rose breaks into a great big smile.

"Thank-you Dean".


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi all. Hope you are enjoying the read. Now I am not sure what the time scale was exactly on the show before Cas made his deal with Crowley but I think it was longer than I am going to use here. What happened in heaven between Raphael and Cas still happens here though I am not going to rehash what the show already did so well. Hope that makes sense and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor the bits of the story line I have taken from the show.**

* * *

><p>2 weeks after the angels had left Dean had settled down into his new role, helping Rose look after Isobel and taking some of the weight of the single mother by making sure she had time for herself to relax, so much so that it had become second nature to him, it felt almost instinctual to behave as a sort of father figure to the little girl.<p>

Dean, Sam and Rose where cleaning up after lunch in the kitchen and Bobby was pretending to work while in actuality playing with Isobel by his desk when suddenly they all heard the flutter of angel wings, turning to the centre of the livingroom they found Castiel swaying slightly before sitting down heavily on the sofa.

"Cas, what happened bubby? What's wrong?" Dean asked rushing to the angels side.

Castiel's answer was just one word, but it sent a chill through Rose's spine.

"Raphael" He said.

"He wants to restart the apocalypse" Rose whispered without the intention of anyone hearing her, but Castiel being an angel did. He tilted his head to her wondering how it was that she knew this but before he could ask her he was distracted by Dean.

"What do you mean Raphael? What's going on Cas?" He said having not heard his sister.

So Castiel explained the situation to Dean, Sam and Bobby, while reaching down and picking up Isobel who had her arms up to him. Seeing this Rose smiled, realising that subconsciously Castiel could feel his daughter's needs and act on them. She then walked to the window, tuning out what they had to say. She already knew what was happening after all and she was powerless to help. _Gabriel, where are you? Castiel is back and things aren't good in heaven... We need you,_ she prayed silently while placing her forehead against the glass and letting out a sign, knowing that he wouldn't return until he found a way to change the future they had seen. Still she missed him, not like she did when she thought he could be dead but still, it was like something was missing in her life when he wasn't by her side. Gabriel always managed to make even the worst situations seem less bad, and she really needed that right now. A small sad smile crosses her lips as she wonders not for the first time when it was that she started to fall for the archangel and wondering how the hell she managed to have feelings for the trickster. Suddenly she was pulled out of her musing by the conversation between Castiel and the others.

"I need to find a way to defeat Raphael Dean. I can not let him restart the apocalypse. But you do not need to help me, you have been through so much already... all of you have."

"No Castiel." Rose said turning from the window to stop him flying off and making a grave mistake. "You need to stay here and wait for Gabriel to return." She stated clearly, Dean looked up at her face and saw she was deadly serious and that she would brook no argument to her statement. Dean thought about it for a minute and decided he was in complete agreement (which to be honest surprised him, he hadn't thought that he would ever believe that Gabriel could be a solution to any problem, he usually **was **the problem), but Cas it seemed did not share his ability to understand his sisters facial expressions as he seemed determined to ague, and not for the first time Dean wondered how it was they managed to have a child together yet know each other so little, (he refused to believe that Cas would have a one night stand with his sister or anyone for that matter, not after **that** night at the brothel).

"I cannot sit here waiting for my brother to return Rose, I do not even know where he has gone and what it is he is doing, or for that matter if he **will** return at all. Gabriel left heaven long ago and has shown no wish to return, why would be bother himself with its problems now?"

"**I **know where he has gone and** I **know what he is doing. He will return Castiel, I promise. And if you truly believe that Gabriel does not care what happens in heaven then you are gravely mistaken. He may have left because he couldn't cope with the fighting and what was being asked of him but heaven is still **his** home and the angels are still **his** family, don't you ever say he doesn't care." Rose replied with an edge to her voice that non present had ever heard before. She defended Gabriel fiercely starring at Castiel until he looked away and nodded slightly in acceptance.

"Good" Rose said with a decisive tone. "Now I am going to take Isobel into town if anyone feels like joining me." and with that Rose left the room.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, hope you are still enjoying the story. Now I know that this is not a very long chapter, the reason for this is that the next one is and this was the only place I could split them. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Castiel looked towards the door that Rose and Sam had just left via thinking.<p>

"Why does she defend him Dean? What is it that my brother has done that makes her believe in him so much?"

"Well Cas, he did look after them when you asked him to and he did go get them from that alternate universe-"

"Where he put them in the first place Dean."

"True but he was trying to protect them. I also get the impression that they spent a lot of time together and she trusts him, not that I understand that, but she does."

"Yes I guess you are right." Castiel replied not sounding as if he truly meant it though. With that Dean signs and gets up from his position kneeling by the sofa (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, his family really needed to stop getting into trouble, not that that was ever going to happen, but he could dream).

"I'm going to work on Baby. I'll be outside if you need me, you should stay here and rest for a while."

"Okay Dean." Was Castiel's reply.

As Dean left Castiel sat back on the sofa thinking over all that Rose had said in defence of his brother. It confirmed what he had been suspecting, that Gabriel and Rose already knew what state heaven was in and they where trying to put into place a way to solve it, what he didn't understand was what it was that Gabriel knew that would make him act. He knew his brother well and he knew that only the greatest threat to those he considered his would cause him to interfere, it was this reason that he had not understood why Gabriel went to Dean and Sam's rescue in that hotel, though now he thought he did. They where Rose's family and as he Castiel was Deans protector, Gabriel had become Rose's and seeing as they are both Winchesters that protection had spread to not only the one but the whole family, this he understood now, but why would he try to help heaven... unless he knew what would result in the future if he did nothing. With this thought Castiel sat up straight eyes going wide as he realised the implications of what he was thinking. Gabriel knew what would happen in the future, and he was trying to change it.


	24. Chapter 23

Chuck was on the phone seemingly trying to book a woman when Gabriel appeared before him with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Dad." He said causing Chucks mouth to fall open slightly before quickly finishing his conversation and hanging up.

"Gabriel." Chuck said, looking the archangel up and down as if checking that he was in one piece before continuing.

"So how did you know where I was, or who I was for that matter." Chuck finished with a chuckle and a found smile on his face as he looked at one of his favourite sons.

"It's amazing what you can discover in an alternate reality." Was Gabriel's response as he sat in the worn arm chair.

"Indeed it is my son. So for what do I have the pleasure of your company, though of course you are always welcome but I get the distinct impression that you want something so please do tell." Chuck said sitting in his chair at his desk and picking up his glass of scotch with a wave of his hand.

"I want you to go home." This sentence caused Chuck to tilt his head as he studied his son taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh why?"

"Cos someone needs to sort out heaven now Michael is in the cage." Gabriel replied refusing to break eye contact, no matter how intimidating his father could be.

"And you think that someone is me?" Chuck replied with the raise of one eyebrow.

"Yep." Gabriel responded still looking his fathers eyes as he relaxed back into the chair.

"I see. Tell me if heaven needs a leader, and you feel that it should not be Raphael, why do you not take on the role yourself?" Chuck asked as if they where discussing a theoretical situation.

"You and I both know I'm not a leader dad. I couldn't run heaven even with Castiel's help. Plus I don't really want to return I like the life I have on earth." Gabriel said trying to portray a nonchalance he didn't feel.

"and yet you wish me to give up my freedom so you can have yours? How is that fair."

"Never said it was fair Dad, but 'thems the breaks' and all that, you created heaven and the angels, it's your responsibility to look after them."Gabriel smirked in reply.

"I gave up that responsibility long ago Gabriel, just as you gave up yours." Chuck said leaning back in his seat and drinking his drink.

"Yeah well maybe I've changed and decided its time I took up responsibility again." Gabriel responded thinking of Rose, Isobel, Castiel and the rest of the Winchester's clan.

"Tell me Gabriel, what is it that changed your mind?" Chuck asked genuinely curious. So Gabriel told him.

He explained about the alternate reality with its T.V. He explained what would happen. Castiel making a deal with Crowley and going all Godstiel. The leviathans walking the earth, Castiel betraying Dean, Sam going crazy, Castiel going crazy, Castiel and Deans trip to purgatory, Dean escaping but Castiel not, Naomi taking over heaven and controling Castiel. The tablets being found, Castiel beating Dean almost to death before breaking Naomi's control, Castiel running with the angel tablet, Sam trying to close the gates of hell but getting stopped at the last moment by Dean, Castiel getting tricked into expelling all the angels from heaven, Sam dying and Dean tricking him to accept angel possession, Castiel being human and Dean having to choose between him and Sam, Castiel becoming an angel again, Sam telling Dean that they where no longer brothers, Dean going off with Crowley and getting the mark of Cain. The fight for heaven and Metatron killing Dean, Castiel wining in heaven and finally Dean returning as a demon. Throughout all of this Chuck is silent listening to his son tell him the future, not though the eyes of heaven, or through the eyes of humanity but through the eyes of the righteous man and one angel. When Gabriel finished Chuck had a thoughtful expression on his face, he read between the lines of what Gabriel had told him, and he saw the truth of the very complicated relationships he children had with the Winchester family, it was obvious from what Gabriel had said that Castiel and Dean had a very strong 'bond' and Gabriel? Well he was here asking for his fathers help, the question was why?

"Why are you here Gabriel?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I told you to get your help." Gabriel replied frustration starting to colour his tone.

"No that is not what I meant, I want to know what it is that has changed you to such an extent that you are involving yourself in the matters of others, trying to solve the problems, rather than just punishing those who do wrong." Chuck said starring into his sons eyes.

"Maybe I decided that it was time to help the innocent rather than punishing the guilty." Gabriel responded breaking the eye contact. That was enough for Chuck, he knew that Gabriel wasn't telling him the truth, but he was God, he didn't need to hear his son tell him what had changed him, or to be more precise who, to know the answer. The real question was did Gabriel know?

Chuck nodded. "very well if that is the way you feel Gabriel I will make a deal with you. In return for me taking my place in heaven again you and the new and improved 'team free will' will close the gates of Hell. Once that is done, **ALL** angels will return to heaven, leaving the only supernatural creatures on earth those created by Eve. Do we have a deal?"

Gabriel gulped when he heard the terms, he knew that however hard he tried to hide the bond between Dean and Castiel it wouldn't have worked (Chuck had written the Supernatural books after all, he already knew), and he also knew that he father put in place long ago strict laws forbidding relationships between angel and humans, he should have realised that his father would put a stop to Castiel and Dean, but he had hoped that they could have had a happy ending, They deserved it after all. But as he told his father 'thems the breaks', so closing his eyes against the image of his brothers face when he tells him of the deal he nodded to Chuck.

"It's a deal" He said quietly as he let out a reluctant sign.

With that Chuck smiles and raises his glass "Then you better get to it hadn't you my son." and Gabriel suddenly found himself in Bobby's livingroom having two guns, two knifes and one angle blade pointed at him as six pairs of eyes fixed onto his position.

"You could have let me get here on my own you know." He grumbled under his voice as the weapons lowered.


	25. Chapter 24

**Dear Readers, This chapter is pretty much pure fluff (and very long, as I decided not to split it). It was going to be more but then I got carried away with the whole relationship dynamics involved so I hope you like it. The story will proceed next chapter, I promise (though I do confess I do like a bit of fluff now and then to make me feel happy).**

**Enjoy.**

**Also for those who a reading this as I post I seem to of found my muse so not sure how many chapters I will end up posting today, hope it makes you as happy to read as it makes me to write and as always please review.**

* * *

><p>Castiel was still sitting on the sofa when Rose, Sam and Isobel returned from the shopping loaded down with groceries for them all. He got up to help them put the shopping away warily watching Rose as if he feared what she would say to him. But she said nothing, pretending as if he wasn't there, making Sam feel very uncomfortable. Once the shopping was away Sam beat a hasty retreat saying he was going to help Dean and left.<p>

"I am sorry for what I said about Gabriel. It just that after he left we were taught that he was uncaring. It is hard for me to see him the way that you do." Castiel said solemnly when he and Rose where alone with Isobel.

"I know Castiel, and I'm sorry for snapping at you, but believe me when I say that what he is doing now will hopefully benefit heaven in a way that neither of us can truly understand." Rose said with absolute conviction.

"I do." Was Castiel's response as he considered how best to ask the question he truly wanted answering.

"I need to know why he is trying so hard to help. Why is he doing this Rose?" Castiel asked stepping close to her and looking deep into her eyes, causing her to learn backwards.

"Wow Dean is right, you really do need to learn about personal space Castiel." She said taking a step to the side.

"I am well aware of personal space thank you Rose, but I find that if I invade a humans they usually tell me what I want to know if only to get rid of me" he said mirroring her steps. Rose looks at him and realises that aviation isn't an option and she has two choices left, she can get angry or she could find the humour in the situation, and Rose was not one quick to anger so she burst out laughing. Then she laughed even harder when her response made Castiel take a step back with a look of confusion on his face.

"Sorry, but that, that was funny." She finally managed to gasp out, and taking a deep breathe she continued. "What is it you really want to know Castiel?"

"Do you and Gabriel know what will happen in the future?" Castiel asked realising that he was more likely to get an answer if he went straight to the point of his questions.

"No. What we do know is what would have happened if we haven't interfered." Rose replied crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Tell me" Castiel commanded.

"No. if you want to know, ask Gabriel when he returns and if he chooses to tell you then so be it. I will tell you nothing Castiel. We have changed that now, so what was once an issue no longer is." Rose said firmly and before Castiel could respond she changed the subject,

"Would you like to join Isobel and me outside? We thought we might go see what her uncles are too."

With this Castiel realised he would get nothing else from her and he found that the thought of spending time with Isobel, Rose, Dean and Sam was very appealing and therefore nodded in agreement and followed her out the door.

From his desk in the livingroom Bobby shook his head. Idjits the lot of them, he decided before returning to his research.

* * *

><p>Two days later Rose was going for what she affectionately called her day off, and was planning on leaving Isobel with Dean as per normal, but when she broached the subject at breakfast he gave her a confused look.<p>

"But Cas is here now. Surely he can look after his daughter while you relax, doing whatever it is you do" he said. With this Rose turned to Castiel who looked very much like a rabbit caught in the headlights then turned back to Dean.

"Um, I'm not sure that Castiel is up to looking after Isobel on his own just yet. You know, human child, angel not sure that's the best mix." She replied with a smile in her voice.

"Of course it is he'll be fine." Dean declared loudly making everyone turn to Castiel then look back at Dean with looks that plainly said _really?_ on their faces. Castiel took a deep breath and then said

"Of course I can look after Isobel while you are gone Rose, you do not have to worry."

Though his face still told a different story, Rose nodded

"Okay if you're sure, I've left her some lunch in the fridge so you don't have to worry about that. So I'll see you all later." And with that she left.

After everyone had finished breakfast Castiel turned to Isobel and picked her up, holding her he tried to think of what to do next, but he really did not have the first idea of how to entertain a one year old, if only Gabriel were here he thought, he would know what to do. With a sign Castiel took Isobel into the livingroom and sat on the floor with her getting her blocks.

From the doorway Dean watched Cas building intricate towers of blocks and Isobel waiting until he had nearly finished before diving forwards and knocking them down. Neither of them said anything but he felt that they were communicating without words, as if Cas was telling her to wait until he had nearly finished and thus giving her the best satisfaction from the towers destruction. Watching them he felt something in his chest that he couldn't name. No, that wasn't true he could name it but he just refused to admit he was jealous of Cas' relationship with his daughter. Damn he was only her uncle for god sake, yes okay for the last two weeks these days had been about him and Isobel and surprisingly ( or maybe not so surprisingly as they consisted of entertaining a one year old) Dean had had the time all to himself with her, only seeing Sam and Bobby in passing, now it was Cas who got to spend the whole day with the kid, the way it should be he reminded himself before moving from the doorway to go outside and work on one of the cars.

Castiel sat with his daughter playing with the blocks, and as he did so he could feel he grace inside her, as he could feel it inside of Dean also (now he knew it was there and what it was that caused that bond between them) but Dean had such a strong soul that he never once tried to send thoughts down the connection or manipulate it in anyway (though if he thought about it, it could be that with him and Dean it worked the other way, he did rebel for him after all and it wasn't just his words that convinced him, but the conviction with which they were spoken, he could have felt that conviction subconsciously through their bond that would explain why he did it). But Isobel's soul was new and bright, undefined by age and so he could easily send the thought of what he wanted her to do down it, getting her to wait until he had nearly completed the tower before her destruction, maximising her pleasure in the game.

After a while Isobel got bored playing and started to cry. Castiel tried to find what was wrong by looking though the connection of grace but he could not perceive what the problem was, he didn't know what to do and no one was around for him to ask. Then he saw through the connection a glimpse of what she wanted. It was an image of Dean. So picking her up he went to find him.

* * *

><p>Dean was working on one of cars Bobby had in the yard trying not to think about how much he wanted to be inside playing with Isobel and Cas right now when he heard her cry. He straightened up instantly looking around ready to run to wherever they were only to see Cas carrying her towards him.<p>

"Hello Dean" he heard over the racket that Isobel was making and he wiping off his hands asked casually

"What's up with Isobel Cas?"

"She wants you Dean." Was Castiel's reply, which surprised him as he didn't expect an actual answer to that question.

"How do you know?" Dean asked taking her from Cas a they got close, as soon as she was in his arms Isobel stopped crying and beamed at him.

"I could tell though the grace connection that I share with her." Castiel replied. Dean looked at him, wondering if he was pissed that his daughter wanted to spend time with him and not Cas but he looked fine, in fact if Dean didn't know better he would say Cas was happy that Isobel wanted to be with him.

"Um, well okay…. So what should we do?"

"What would you normally do on the days you look after her Dean?"

"Well I teach her about cars and we play outside mostly." Dean replied trying not to sound like he spent his time planning what they would do.

"Then that is what we shall do. Would you like that Isobel?" Castiel asked the child. Dean was about to say that at one she really wouldn't understand what he was asking but her smile became even bigger (if that was possible) and she nodded her head. Dean's mouth dropped open. Castiel noticed this and with a small smile on his lips he reminded Dean.

"She is half an angel." Causing Dean to snap his mouth shut and look at the child in his arms. "Wouldn't you prefer to do something angel-ly with her then?" he asked not really wanting to give her up but knowing that she should spend time with her father.

"Dean, she is half angel, half human and she is your blood. I can think of nothing I would like more than spending the day with the two of you." Castiel replied simply. Dean was shocked by this statement and tried to keep it from his face but he obviously didn't succeed as he saw Cas tilt his head as he looked into his eyes.

"Dean, I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me look after Isobel when I have her on my own. She likes you a get deal and as you are aware I do not know much about looking after human children." he said. Dean gulped at the sincerity in Cas' voice and nodded his agreement, turning to Isobel and said "want to learn about the different parts of an engine princess?" She smiled and clapped her hands in delight. Dean turned back to the car he was working on and used one hand to point out the different components, Castiel moved to stand beside him with a found smile on his face.


	26. Chapter 25

It had been a week since Castiel's return to Bobby's and Dean found himself enjoying a sort of normality with his family around him, he could even say that at times during the week he was happy, especially when he got to spend time with Cas and Isobel, not that he thought too deeply about that, he should have known it would never last.

Rose on the other hand was having a bit of a week from hell. She was happy that Dean and Castiel where getting along and looking after Isobel together, but every time she saw them she was reminded that while they were a family, she was alone. She was worried about Gabriel, he said he would be back in a couple of weeks and that was three weeks ago. What if something had happened? She didn't know exactly what he was trying to do but she could guess, what if god had refused to help? What would they do then? No she mustn't think like that, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it and all the other cliché sayings, she needed to stay positive.

It was with these thoughts that Dean, Rose and the rest of the household where sitting in the livingroom relaxing after the day when a man suddenly appeared in the middle of it. Bobby and Dean both went for their guns, Castiel pulled his angel blade out and Sam and Rose both pulled out knifes, while Rose also tried to shield Isobel from the intruder. Then Rose saw who it was, and his name passed her lips before she could stop herself.

"Gabriel" she breathed with a sigh.

Castiel lowered his weapon when he saw that it was his brother standing before him, but then he heard him mutter under his breath "You could have let me get here on my own you know" which confused him. He was about to question it when Dean got in before him.

"Damn it Gabriel, you could have got your ass blown off just appearing like that, where was the fluttering sound that normally accompanies you angel guys?" Dean demanded lowering his gun, causing Castiel to tilt his head at him in confusion as he had never realised that Dean could hear his wings.

"Ah Dean-o I didn't know you cared. And as for my sudden appearance believe I am as shocked as you" Gabriel replied with a slight edge to his voice, as if the last part was addressed to someone else, not in the room.

"Hu?" dean responded but before Gabriel could respond Rose interrupted, leaning forwards in her seat.

"Gabriel, did you find him?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh yes kiddo, I found him alright" Gabriel replied flopping on to the sofa between Rose and Dean.

"Well, what did he say? Is he going to help us?" Rose demanded wanting answers while everyone else in the room looked confused.

"Hold ya horses there a moment lass, who have you found Gabriel?" Bobby asked thinking that it would be better if they were all on the same information footing as it were.

"God, old man, I found god. And yes kiddo his is willing to help us-"

"But that's great news-"

"Slow down kiddo and let me finish before you start the party. Yes he has agreed to help us but he has two conditions."

"What are they?" Castiel asked before anyone else could think to.

"First we must close the gates of hell"

This caused Rose's eyes to widen considerably "And second once that is done all angels are to return to heaven….and stay there."

"What's he going to do in return for these conditions hm?" bobby asked as he realised that everyone else in the room was in too much shock to speak.

"He'll return home and rule." Gabriel said, cementing the silence that now prevailed throughout the room.

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only was one of them going to die to complete the trials, but both Gabriel and Castiel would return to heaven and never come back, all to stop the shit from hitting the fan. For the first time she started to get an idea of what being a Winchester truly meant, it meant that everything good would always be taken from you. Yes she knows she's over reacting and all that shit but quite frankly, she didn't give a damn. But she knew she had to pull herself together and get things sorted, the first being who.

"Who will be the one to close the gates?"

"I think a better damn question Rosie is how to close the gates." Dean smirked at her unkindly (he was about as happy as she was with the conditions god had set), as if she could know nothing about what's going on.

"Not really Dean, I already know the answer to that one but not the one I asked." She replied fed up with these people believing she is just some silly girl who got herself knocked up by an angel (okay yes her temper was getting the better of her and yes she was definitely being unfair to them but right now she didn't care, she wanted answers).

"You know how to shut the gates to hell?" Bobby asked her incredulously.

"Yes." She said again.

"Okay how do you do it then?" Dean demanded.

"You have to complete three trials. Once done the gates will close, now I repeat who will do it?"

"Wait you just have to complete three trials and anyone can do it?" Sam interjected causing Rose to close her eyes and count to ten, patience is a virtue and all that.

"Anyone human," Gabriel said and Rose's eyes shot open to look at him as he turned to her. "Demons are twisted humans souls, and therefore the spell to contain them must be completed by a human." She read in his eyes what he didn't say out loud, to lock the gates of hell takes the sacrifice of a human soul.

"Well in that case I'll do it" Dean said, from the other side of Gabriel making Rose's eyes grow even more while she continued to look at Gabriel, whose eyes took on a resigned expression. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Dean, who was busy staring down Castiel, who did not look pleased.

"No Dean, I'll do it." Sam interrupted the silent conversation.

"No" Gabriel said in a serious voice he rarely used.

"But-" Sam tried to argue.

"I said no Sam. Accept that." Gabriel snapped before he could even get his argument out.

"But why?" Sam asked in a voice reminiscent of a petulant child.

"I have my reasons." Gabriel replied tiredly.

"You need to trust what he says Sam and accept that you will not be completing the trials." Castiel spoke for the first time since he heard of his father's conditions. Gabriel turned to look at him, confused as to why Castiel was supporting him. Then he looked in his brother eyes and he knew, Castiel had found out something of what was truly going on, and the only place he could have got that was Rose. Great another thing to deal with after this conversation, just what I wanted to night Gabriel thought briefly closing his eyes.

"Okay. So it's settled Dean-o here will complete the trials, now there is nothing we can do tonight so why don't you, Rose, put Isobel to bed while Cassie and I go have a conversation outside. Okay" he looks around everyone in the room and they all nod in agreement. With that both he and Cas disappear in a flutter of wings.

"Why can't you bloody well use a door like everyone else." Dean screamed from his place on the sofa.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi Guys. Back again with another update. Hope you are enjoying the story so far and like this chapter. It is quite long but I think its good.**

**In case you guys hadn't realised this story is not being beta'ed so any mistakes are mine alone and I apologise for them, I do try to read through and edit before I upload the chapters but it is always once they've been published that I see the mistakes.**

**Please feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Cassie, what did flower power tell you?" Gabriel asked sucking on a lolly.<p>

"Her name is Rose Gabriel." Castiel replied with confusion.

"yeah I know that, just confirming it was her that's been telling you things is all." Gabriel said around the lolly in his mouth and with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She said that you knew how the future would have turned out if you hadn't come back, and by the way she reacted inside I imagine that closing the gates of hell would have happened and that it did not end well." Castiel said watching his brother for his reaction.

Gabriel sighed, thinking of how much he should tell him. No getting out of it now, might as well as tell him the truth, he should probably know before Dean starts them anyway, or he will kill me when he finds out.

"Yes and no. Sam and Dean did try to close the gates of hell but in that future Sam was the one completing the trials and then Dean discovered that if he finished all three it would result in his death, so he stopped him, which also nearly resulted in his death but that's another story for another time, and that bro is what you need to know about the trials at the moment."

Castiel nodded his head thoughtfully while he went over the what his brother had just told him. "And the reason you would not let Sam complete them is because Dean would not let him die any more in this reality than he would in the other?" He asked though he knew it was more of a statement than a question. After all he knew Dean, better than anyone else.

"Bingo little bro." Gabriel said with an exaggerated wave of his arms and an eye roll as if to say, Duh.

"But now Dean will die." Castiel responded looking deep into his brothers eyes as if trying to decide whether to be angry with him about this turn of events or not.

"Yes sorry about that"Gabriel said awkwardly, not really sure what to say so he just carried on talking, not sure if he was trying to ease his own guilt about the turn of events or to convince Castiel that this was the right course of action. "One of them has to die completing the trials."

With this sentence Gabriel saw movement by the door and hoped it wasn't one of the brothers before he recognised Rose stepping out of the shadows, "I thought I told you to go and put Isobel to bed" Gabriel frowned down at her.

Rose just smiled at him and replied "You did, I ignored you and asked Dean to do it for me."

"Why?" Gabriel asked suspiciously, he knew that only something of the greatest importance would get Rose to ask someone else to put Isobel to bed, even if that someone else was Dean.

"because I wanted to talk to the both of you, without being over heard by the rest" Rose replied evenly.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about." Gabriel could feel himself going on edge, he knew that whatever it was that Rose wanted to ask it would have ramifications that he couldn't even imagine, and that scared him a little, after all he had known this woman for one and a half years and he knew that when she got an idea in her head there was no stopping her, however much he tried.

"No need to sound so sulky Gabriel, if you wish after you have answered my question you can go back to being annoyed at me for telling." Rose said with a smile he didn't trust. She knew that wasn't what was worrying him, just as he knew she from her smile that she would never tell him the truth if he asked for it. Best to just try to work it out from what it is she wants to know.

"Fine, what's the question?" He asked with a fake relaxed tone.

"The person who completes the trials, does there soul go to heaven or hell?" Rose asks idly as if it is of no true importance.

"Why do you want to know that kiddo?" Gabriel asks her softly.

"Deans my brother Gabriel, I'd like to know where he will end up." She replied looking him straight in the eyes. Gabriel looks into their green orbs and sees that while she is telling him the truth, she is not telling him all of it, some vital part is missing, but he knows that he can't not answer her so taking a deep breathe, hoping he is doing the right thing he says.

"Okay, because whoever is completing the trials is sacrificing themselves for the greater good they go to heaven. That answer your question?" He asks searching her eyes for a hint of what she is truly thinking.

"Yes thank you" She replied still standing next to him but turning her face up to look at the stars tuning out the angels in replace of her thoughts, the thoughts that drove her out here in the first place.

She can't let Dean do it. She knows that whoever completes the trials will die and if Gabriel and Castiel are returning to heaven, then Isobel will need him to protect her, after all angels and demons aren't the only things out there. Her daughter needed someone to protector and yes she maybe able to use a knife having been instructed by an archangel but she was no Dean Winchester, of that she was well aware. So Dean could not do the trials. But that left Sam and she saw how that turned out watching the show in the alternate reality Dean would never let his brother die, even if the world depended on it, not again, not after he watched him jump into the cage, so that left only one Winchester who could complete the trials, her. She could do it, she could complete the trials if it meant that her daughter would have the best chance at a life, for her daughter she could do it, after all what mother would not give her life for her child?

Decision made she almost felt calm, she would take whatever was coming if she knew her family would be safe, she was a Winchester and this is what they did. Of course now she had to make sure that she was with Dean when he went after the hell hound, and to make sure she made the kill and was bathed in its blood and for that she would need help.

"Are you going back inside kiddo?" Gabriel said breaking through Roses thoughts with a look she couldn't place on his face.

"Do you need me to go back inside?" She replied, an idea forming in her mind as she stood with the two angels.

"Well no-" Gabriel admitted, and Rose cut him off before he could continue his sentence.

"Then I am waiting to have a private conversation with Castiel so please carry on." She said with a smile.

At this Gabriel face registered a look of wary surprise before shaking his head and replacing his usual carefree persona mask back firmly on his face and turning to his brother, "Do you have any other questions, cos it seems flower power here would like a 'private' word with you". Gabriel smirked at Castiel.

"No I believe you have told me all that I need to know." Castiel replied, hiding how intrigued he was by both his brothers interactions with Rose and what it was she wished to discuss with him.

"Okay see you two inside then, don't be too long now, people will start thinking your getting up to all sorts of naughty business." Gabriel said with a raise of his eyebrows causing Rose to roll her eyes at him. "Go on get out of here you." She said shooing him away, and with a laugh and a flutter of wings Gabriel disappears, followed a few second later by a scream of "Damn it Gabriel" from inside the house, causing both Castiel and Rose to smile at Deans typical exclamation.


	28. Chapter 27

"What is it you wish to talk to me about Rose?" Castiel asked amicably once Gabriel had returned inside.

"About Dean and Isobel and the trials." Rose replied cryptically.

"What about them?" Castiel responded tilting his head which caused Rose to smile.

"How do you feel, Castiel? Knowing that Dean will die when the trials are complete?" She asked looking into his eyes with a curious expression on her face. After a while Castiel looks away thinking about her question seriously. He realises that his answer is the point on which this conversation will hinge, and either she will tell him what she's really wants to talk to him about or she will respond by finishing the conversation with some empty platitudes.

"When Dean completes the trials he will go to heaven ….Which is where I will also be so I shall see him there... But then Sam, yourself and Isobel would not have him here with you." At this Castiel turned to look into Rose's eyes. "This is where Dean Winchester should be, with his family so I do not believe I wish for him to die." After much contemplation he asks. "Why do you ask Rose?"

"Cos I think your right." She replied softly. As if she said it quiet enough he may not hear her. She then raised her head and her voice in confidence. It was time for her to ask what she really wanted from Castiel, and she would use any means necessary to get him to agree. "If Dean and you and Gabriel are all in heaven, who will protect Isobel from the monsters?" She asks.

I'm sure Sam would-" Castiel started to reply but was interrupted by Rose.

"No, Castiel. He maybe her uncle but he deserves his own life." She stated clearly and firmly.

"Then what do you suggest? That we do not complete the deal that Gabriel made with our father? I was under the Impression that this needed to be done to change the future." Castiel responded putting his hands in his pockets and looking at her deeply, watching the different emotions crossing her face and wondering what it was that they meant.

"Your right it does, so no I am not suggesting that we back out of the deal, just that maybe someone other than Dean should complete the trials." This sentence confused Castiel. As he was sure that Gabriel would have already had the conversation with Rose that he had just had with himself.

"Who? Gabriel said it should not be Sam so who would you suggest?" he said voicing his thoughts.

"Me." She replied firmly and instantaneously causing Castiel's eyes to widen in shock. "I complete the trials, then Dean will be there for Isobel and Sam."

Castiel heard her but could not respond. He was thinking of all the different things that needed to be considered, Yes Isobel would be safer with Dean when he and Gabriel returned to heaven, but if Rose did the trials there would still be the problem of Dean asking her not to complete them when he finds out that they will kill her, she is after all as much his sibling as Sam is. And then there would be Gabriel's reaction to Rose doing them. Yes he said that one of them had to complete the trials, but he seemed to have a friendship with Rose which Castiel felt was similar in a way to the one he had with Dean. Of course Gabriel being an angel would be leaving when the trials where complete and therefore could see Rose in heaven, so maybe he wouldn't be too mad (not that he really believed that).

"I do not believe Dean nor Gabriel will let you do that." He said voicing some of his concerns.

"I know. But I'm not asking them am I Castiel? I'm asking you." Rose replied looking into his eyes. Causing Castiel to nod, thinking that Rose was asking for his assistance as he was logically the one most likely to agree with her reasoning.

"How do you plan to complete the trials without them?" he asks, wanting to know exactly what it is that she was asking of him.

"I don't. My plan is to go with Dean when he starts and do it Instead of him, I was hoping you would come as back up and help me do that." At this Castiel tilts his head in thought, as one problem had not been resolved.

"And when Dean discovers that doing the trials will ultimately result in your death, how will you be able to carry on when he asks you to stop?" He asks softly.

"I won't be telling anyone that the end result will be my death, and neither will you or Gabriel. And hey even if he does find out he won't be able to stop me from completing them. I won't let him." She said with complete conviction.

Castiel considered her arguments, and the conviction with which she made them and realised that he made his decision, in truth he made when she first told him her plan.

" If any of them find out about this I believe they will kill us both." He muttered looking up to the stars.

I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" She asked with a smile. Castiel looked down at her and taking a breath nodded.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello People. I know this is a short chapter but the next one will hopefully make up for it. Just wanted to thank all you lovely people who have favoured and followed this story. It always makes me feel like writing when I find out that people are actually enjoying reading it, on which notice please feel free to review. Anyway that's it from me so Enjoy.**

**Discliamer: I do not own Supernatural, but wouldn't it be fun if I did?**

* * *

><p>The next two days were spent researching possible cases of demon deals so that they could find a hell hound to gank. Once Dean had heard what was involved with the first trial he almost wished he could back out, he hated hell hounds at the best of times and now he was expected to gank one, how the hell was he going to do that? But he had to do it, couldn't let it be Sammy or Bobby and it had to be a human, of course once he had done this and completed the trials Cas and Gabriel would be leaving forever and he wasn't sure about how he felt about that either. He would be losing his best friend and Isobel would be losing her father, who could take the place of being her role model? Cos there was no way it could be him. These were the thoughts that had been going round and round in his head for the last two days, he needed to get out, get some fresh air. With that thought Dean stands from the table where he was supposed to be looking at papers from ten years ago to find evidence of demon deals, and makes his way outside.<br>Castiel was sitting at the table and watched Dean leave, he knew what he was going through his head, he could hear his thoughts as clear as day through there bond. But what he didn't know was how to help him. Part of him wanted to tell Dean the truth, that he was already Isobel's father, but most of him knew that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was so worried that Dean would run if told that. But what he could do was try to ease his mind over the issues with Isobel, with this thought Castiel got up and followed Dean out the door.  
>"Hello Dean" he said as he approached him, causing Dean to spin round with a startled look upon his face.<br>"Cas man, what you doing out here?"  
>"I have been thinking Dean, and I have realised that once the trials are complete and I return to heaven Isobel will be without her father. I do not wish for her to grow up without a father figure and I was hoping that you would continue on in the role as you where doing before I returned from heaven." He replied putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers.<br>"Cas, I'm really not the best person to do that man, I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would make better role models than me, hell Sam would be much better than I would why don't you ask him?" Dean said with a scared look on his face, he couldn't do that forever, surely Cas knew that he would just mess it up.  
>"Dean, you are my best friend. Not only that but you understand me in a way that Sam does not. I believe you will always do what is best for my daughter and treat her with love and kindness. I can think of no one better to look after Isobel after I leave." Castiel responded with absolute sincerity looking deep into Deans eyes, making him start to believe that maybe, just maybe, he could do it.<br>Suddenly they where interrupted by Sam shouting to them outside.  
>"We've found one."<p> 


	30. Chapter 29

Dean and Castiel returned to the house to see Sam practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay, what we got?" Dean asks putting up his mask.

"10 years ago a guy down in Kansas suddenly had a windfall of a million dollars and his wife's appearance changed over night."

"Well she could have had a face lift or something-" Dean muttered trying to read the web page on Sam's laptop round him.

"Wait that's not all, also in this town the guy who ran the comic book store got married to a Victoria secret model and a terminally ill patient fully recovered, like over night." Sam finished with a flourish.

"Yeah okay, that sounds like it could be demon-y. Guess we better pack and head down there." Dean replied smacking Sam on the shoulder and turning to leave the room.

"There's one problem" said Sam, stoping him in his tracks.

"Isn't there always." Dean muttered to himself causing a small smile to appear on Castiel's face, and though it went unnoticed by most in the room Gabriel saw it and not for the first time wished that things could be different. "What is it Sam?"

"We won't get there in time if we drive." Sam said cautiously, not wanting to upset his brother.

"Your not going at all Sam, whether Dean-o drives or fly's." Gabriel spoke up from the chair he was sitting in, bringing all the eyes in the room on to him.

"**What?** You said I couldn't do the trials you didn't say I couldn't back my brother up." Sam yelled at the angel frustrated, running his hands through his hair.

"Well I am now." Gabriel replied calmly popping a sweet into his mouth as he did so.

"I will go with Dean, Sam. If I fly us there we will be in time and I will be able to look out for him." Castiel joined in the conversation from where he was standing just behind Dean. This sentence calmed Sam down, knowing that Cas would never let anyone or anything harm his brother.

"I'll go with you too." Rose said from the arm of the sofa she was perched on.

"**what?!**" Gabriel screeched choking slightly on his sweet, swallowing before he continued. "Nu-uh, no way, you are not leaving this house and that is final." He stated in an arrogant tone, causing Rose to roll her eyes at him before standing in the middle of the room facing him and crossing her arms.

"Gabriel think about it, one of us needs to go as we know about the trials, but we also need an angel here to look after Isobel. So if Castiel is going with Dean then I must too while you stay here and keep my daughter safe." She said in a no nonsense tone which caused Gabriel to stand also, bringing him into her personal space as he argued hotly "And what about keeping you safe?"

With this display Castiel realised that this was the moment he had been dreading ever since he made the deal with Rose, but he made his choice and now he had to see it through. "I shall protect her brother, you do not need to worry." he said trying to calm Gabriel down.

"Look no offensive but you have no training and I can't afford to take an untrained civilian with me, you'll just slow us down, we'll call if we need help." Dean stated, ignoring what Cas had said. He was in complete agreement with Gabriel on this one, he didn't need to be looking out for his little sister while confronting hell hounds.

"I'm sorry what?" Rose demanded, turning round to face him with a look of fury in her eyes. "I have been training with Gabriel since I met him and I bet I'm better with an angel blade than you are because of it. I am not a civilian." The last part was stated in such a voice of command that it reminded Dean of his father, but he wouldn't back down, he opened his mouth to respond but before he could get the words out he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Castiel who looked him in the eyes before he spoke.

"I believe having Rose along with us will be helpful Dean."

"Really? You want to take all your daughters parents with us?" Dean asked incredulously, not believing that Cas thought it a good idea to take the mother of his child hunting hell hounds with them. This caused Sam to start coughing, which in turn caused Gabriel and Castiel to look confusingly at him and Roses eyes to widen and flash to Bobby, who shakes his head slightly. While all this is happening Dean doesn't notice anything unusual, he is to busy trying to work out why Cas would agree to this.

"Dean, Isobel will be fine with Gabriel and Sam, and I'm not going to be in any great danger so quit arguing with me I am coming and that is final." Rose said into the silence that had filled the room after Dean's sentence.

"Fine, but if you get hurt don't come crying to me." He said turning away storming off to pack for the journey.

"Well if you insist on going kiddo there is really nothing I can say that will stop you is there?" Gabriel said breaking the silence that had settled after Deans departure. At his words Rose turned to him with a smile. "but what I can do is give you this." Gabriel continued, holding out his archangel blade for Rose to take causing Casitel's eyes to widen. No angel ever gave another their blade to use, your blade was sacrosanct, designed by god himself for your hand alone, to give your blade to another was only done between those with the closest of bonds, joined in unity for eternity. Why would Gabriel give his blade to Rose?

"I can't take that from you Gabriel, you'll need that to protect Isobel" Rose said in a soft voice filled with reverence at what Gabriel was offering her.

"Oh please, you don't think its my only one do you kiddo?" Gabriel responded with a wink. When Rose still made no move to take the blade he continued more seriously. "Take it. If I can't be their to protect you at least I will know that my blade can." And with that Rose took the blade.

"Thank-you Gabriel, I'll bring it back to you I promise."

"You better kiddo." Gabriel said grabbing Rose and giving her a quick hug, whispering good luck in her ear then he turning to play with Isobel, not looking up as Rose left the room to pack for the trip.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi People. I know this chapter is not very long but the next one is I promise. Also on a side note I have started another fic called Gabriel's redemption if anyone is interested in reading that as well. Anyway on with the show.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>The house had been subdued, even Isobel was quieter than usual, It was almost as if the very house was holding its breathing waiting for their return. The evening after they had left Sam, Gabriel and Bobby where sitting in the living room trying desperately to distract themselves, yet not making eye contact or conversation with each other, when suddenly the hear the flutter of angels wings, causing Gabriel and Bobby to straighten up and Sam to stand as Dean and Rose arrived in the middle of the livingroom with Castiel in-between them a hand on each shoulder.<p>

"Dean how did it go?" Sam asked stepping towards his brother who ignored him and shook of Castiel hand as soon as possible, going over to the desk and throwing down his weapons, exchanging them for the keys to his car.

"I'm going out, nobody follow me" he growled to the room though looking directly at Castiel before storming out of the house. The occupants of the house stayed silent until they heard the district sound of the impala driving away and then Sam rounded on Castiel and Rose.

"What hell happened?" he asked bewildered about his brother's behaviour.

Rose stepped forwards to explain but wobbled, as if she didn't have the energy to carry on standing, Castiel went to grab her but was beaten by Gabriel who rushed to her side saying "Rose, what's wrong?" When he got to her he grabbed her arm to steady her, then pulled his hand away as if he was burnt with his eyes going wide and his skin paling in disbelieve and horror. "No" he whispered refusing to believe the evidence, causing Sam to become even more confused.

"No what?" he said.

"Tell me you didn't Rose, please just tell me it's not true." Gabriel went on in a whisper as if he was breaking inside, ignoring Sam.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I had to." Was all Rose said in a tired voice slowly sitting on the sofa, causing Gabriel to round on his brother in fury.

"How could you let this happen Castiel? What her to having you and your pet human's child wasn't enough damage to her life? You had to go and get her killed as well?" He screamed into his brother's stoic face. "What did you think? Oh well as least it's not Dean? Is that it brother?" Gabriel spat out the last word as if it tasted vile in his mouth. "We came back to save you. Not them, not the humans, you from making the biggest mistake you could make and how do you repay me? You cost her her life." He finished pointing to Rose with a look of righteous fury on his face, no longer caring about what he was saying. Castiel's eyes widened at his brother revelations and his brothers behaviour, he was in shock and could think of nothing to say to him.

Rose sat watching Gabriel, she had never seen him like this before, well that's not strictly true, in the other universe when she had watched the episode changing channels she saw this side him, when he was trying to get Dean and Sam to 'play their roles', though he wasn't this bad then. She needed to stop him from blaming Castiel not that she really had the energy for this but she had to try. So into the silence she spoke.

"Gabriel it wasn't Castiel's decision, it was all mine."

"At this he turned to her and her heart broke from the pain in his eyes "Why? Why would you do this when you knew the outcome?" he asked as if all the fight had left him, leaving only pain behind.

"Because when this is done you and Castiel will be returning to heaven. If Dean died who would protect my daughter? You and I both know that that is something I would never succeed in doing, but now? Now she will grow up with the protection and love of Dean Winchester and his family, I can think of no one better in insure her safety. And you Gabriel, know me well enough to know I would do anything for **my** child." This statement caused Gabriel to close his eyes against the pain, because he knew she was right, he just wished there was another way.

"Okay, can someone please explain what's going on now?" Sam ventured into the conversation cautiously not wanting to anger the archangel.

"Dean didn't complete the first trial Sam, I did." Rose said causing him to become struck dumb by this revelation.

"What happened?" Booby asked from behind his desk resigned to the drama.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi Guys. Here's the new chapter, hope you like it. and that I got all the details correct.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor the information that I have taken from the show.**

* * *

><p><em>Castiel had taken them to the town where they believed the hell hound would be, when they arrived Dean insisted on getting a motel room and then checking the paper to see if any of those they are interested in were dead while Castiel checked out the area to see if he could find the hound.<em>

_While Dean was getting the paper Rose was collecting two pairs of glasses from the local store._

_"What do you need those for?" He asked getting exasperated with Rose already._

_"I'm going to burn them in holy oil Dean, so that we can then see the hell hound. Personally I thought it could be useful to see what it is we're trying to kill." She replied putting them into her bag._

_"There's no we Rosie, __**I**__ am killing the hell hound" Dean responded before what she said registered in his mind causing her to roll her eyes at him._

_ "Fine whatever, still won't you like to see it to kill it?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face that he has learnt to mistrust._

_"Yeah okay that could be useful." Dean muttered sulky, then cheered up when a thought came to him. "But we don't have any holy oil with us." He said practically smiling with the joy of beating his sister._

_"Yes we do Dean, cos I stole it out the back of your car before we left." Rose replied with a spring in her step and smile on her lips while Dean glowered at her for going near his baby. Before he could respond Castiel returned to inform them that the hell hound was head for the house of the patient who had been cured and that all the others were dead._

_"So this is our only shot?" Dean replied causing Castiel to nod in agreement and look to Rose._

_"Then we better get ready" Rose said, diving down a side alley causing Castiel to tilt his head in confusion, until he saw what she was doing. _

_Rose pulled out the small bottle of holy oil and poured it onto the ground and lighting it. She then pulled the glasses back out and ran them both though the flames before knocking out the fire and handing Dean the pink ones getting a disgusted look in return "What I thought the colour suited you Dean." She said with a smile before Castiel came up to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders taking them to the right house. _

_Once there Dean bust through the door trying to find the person the hellhounds where after. From the back room they heard crying and ran towards it to find a woman curled on the floor repeatedly saying "no, no, no". Rose ran up to her and pulled her face up so she could look the woman in her eyes, "It's okay. What you are seeing are hallucinations. None of it is real. We are here to help you." She said while Dean approached pulling goofa dust from his pocket._

_"Put this on all the entrances and say here. Cas and I'll head the hell hound off from outside the room okay?" He said, taking charge._

_"Yes Dean that's fine. Be careful, the both of you" Rose replied looking into Castiel's eyes until he inclined his head._

_Once Castiel and Dean had left Rose made a circle of the dust around the woman and then pulled out Gabriel's angel blade, standing outside the circle waiting for the hell hound to appear._

_Dean was standing outside the room looking down the corridor when he heard a growl behind him and turned to see a hell hound standing inches from him, for a second he froze, remembering what it was like to be torn apart by those teeth, but it was only a second and then he jumped at the animal, demon knife in hand, only to be flung back. He expected the hound to attack him but instead it turned from him and ran at the doors breaking them down, bursting into the room causing Dean to shout "No", trying to jump up but he was being held down and when he could rise it was too late, as he entered the room he saw the hellhound dead at his sister feet._

* * *

><p><em>Castiel watched Dean freeze when confronted with his worst fear, only for a moment but it was enough for him to decide what to do, as Dean jumped at the hound Castiel used his powers to pull him back and hold him down, out of the way of the door leading to the hound's victim. He saw the hound break down the door and felt the power of an archangel blade making a kill and finally he released dean to run to his sister. He followed him in and could still feel the power of the blade on her. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Rose was waiting for the hound, she heard it growl outside the door and the sound of crashing and then it was through the door, running straight for her, as it leapt time seemed to slow, she snuck herself down raising the blade with both hands and sticking it straight into the hellhounds belly in a kill shot, as if the blade was guiding her hand rather than the other way round. The hound's momentum carried it on until the blade had made a long gash through its belly and the body dropped to her feet. Suddenly she came back to herself and time returned to normal, she could hear Dean screaming but her eyes found Castiel's and in her head she heard him speak. "I have done my part, time to finish it." And with the blood running down her face and arms, she said the words to complete the first trial. <em>

_ "Car nar um dar." with that she fell down screaming, light streaming up her arms. Then it stopped and there was silence. Dean couldn't believe she had done that. He was doing the trials not her. "What the hell are you thinking?" he yelled at her, though she remained resolutely silence. On her hands and knees on the floor breathing heavily._

_"You are going back to bobby's and I and Cas will wait for the next hell hound to be sent so I can do the trials." He said angrily._

_"It's too late Dean, she has already started them, it must she who now finishes them." Castiel said from the doorway._

* * *

><p>"So you completed the first trial. Fine. Why were you earlier talking about dying?" Sam asked when Rose and Castiel had finished telling an abbreviated version of their tale.<p>

"Because whoever closes the gates of hell has to sacrifice their soul in order to complete the trials." Gabriel replied finally opening his eyes and looking at Rose.

"You knew that?" Sam asked turning to her as well.

"Yes" she replied and when she turned to look at him he saw the Winchester in her. The determination to do what needed to be done, no matter what the consequences, and for the first time he felt like she was truly his sister.


	33. Chapter 32

Dean was sitting in the same bar as last time drinking a bottle of whiskey, when he heard the angel land beside him.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said sitting on the stool next to him calmly.

"I told you I didn't want to be followed." Dean replied finishing the whiskey in his glass and pouring another one.

"We need to talk Dean" Castiel replied leaning on the bar not noticing how sticky it was.

"No Cas we don't." Dean venomously stated downing yet another drink.

Cas watched Dean reach for the bottle again and realised that he wasn't going to get anything from him this way, but there where things Dean needed to know, so he might as well tell him.

"Fine, Dean you do not have to talk but you will listen." He stated, causing Dean to turn to him with a look of disbelief.

"Really Cas, you're going to lecture me?" Dean asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"No, but after you left certain revelations came to light that I believe you should be aware of."

"Oh yeah and what were they?" Dean said downing yet another whiskey and not really paying any attention to what Cas had to say, he was too busy worrying about his own thoughts.

"Firstly that Rose choose to complete the trials instead of you because was she aware that whoever did them would die at the end."

"**What?!**" Dean exclaimed spilling the whiskey he was pouring into his glass and slamming the bottle back on the bar causing the bartender to look over at them. "She is going to die, and she knew that is what would happen? What the hell? Why would she do that?" Dean asked in complete confusion.

"Because Dean she believed that with myself and Gabriel returning to heaven you would be the best person to protect and raise our daughter. A sentiment that I find myself agreeing with." Castiel replied looking down at the wood grain of the bar as if it was the most intricate piece of art in the world.

"Excuse me?" Dean said, completely shocked by what Cas had just said, he couldn't comprehend it, were they both insane or something?

"You will make a good father to our daughter Dean, but not only that you will never let anything hurt her, the angels may be leaving and the gates of hell being shut, but there are still monsters in the world Dean, monsters that would do anything to get their hands on the power she will have as she grows. She needs the protection of the best hunter in the world more that she needs her mothers." Castiel said not looking up from the bar.

"How can you still there and say that? How can you say that protection is more important than love? Cos believe me Cas that is complete bullshit, I should know, that's the upbringing I had and I will not put any child through that no matter what her powers, nothing is more important than love to a child." Dean responded hotly glaring at his friend until he looked up with a faint smile on his face as he replied "Then it's a good thing that you can give her that also then isn't it Dean?"

"You're crazy you know that?" Dean said shaking his head and finishing his drink and pouring yet another.

"No I'm not crazy Dean, I just can see the situation from Rose's point of view. I understand why she did what she did and if I was in her situation I would have done the same. She will do anything to protect her daughter, even giving up her own life. You should understand how that feels Dean, you did after all sell your soul for your brother." Castiel said trying to find a way to get through to him.

"Yeah and that turned out soo well." Dean said sarcastically looking at his glass.

"I don't know, we stopped the apocalypse…. And I met the righteous man" Castiel responded lowering his chin onto the top of his hands.

"Yeah that last? Not really that important Cas." Dean replied offhandedly, resting his elbows on the bar next to Castiel holding his glass between both of his hands..

"It was to me Dean" Castiel said with complete honesty looking up into Dean's eyes.

There sat there like that for a while just staring at each other, neither of them moving until Dean sighed and looked at the whiskey left in his glass. He raised it to his lips and just before he downed it he said "Fine Cas, I understand and I will look after your daughter for you… as if she were my own." And with that Dean finished his drink.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sits in the dark livingroom, everyone had gone to bed except Dean, who was still out, and Castiel who had gone to talk to him, good luck with that bro, Gabriel thought not really caring about the emotional conflict of Dean Winchester at the moment, he was trying to find a way, anyway, to save Rose, yet he still came up empty. There was only one who could help her now. With that thought Gabriel flew off to visit his father.<p>

"Dad how could you?" Gabriel said as soon as he landed in Chuck's livingroom.

"How could I what Gabriel?" Chuck said taking of his glasses and leaning back in his chair.

"The trials will kill her, you are killing Rose." Gabriel spat at him.

"I did not say who had to do the trials Gabriel only that they had to be done." Chuck replied in a resigned voice knowing that his son will never accept what he had to say. "Come now you and I both know that the righteous man cannot do the trials, it is not his density-"

"Screw destiny" Gabriel muttered though Chuck ignored him.

"Would you have preferred it to have been Sam who completed them? Tell me, in that future you saw, how well did that turn out?" Chuck asked raising his eyebrow at his wayward son.

"Okay fine, it couldn't have been Sam but what about me? Why does it have to a human?" Gabriel shouted not caring about anything but needing to release his anger at someone, and his father would do, it was his fault after all.

"Because demons are twisted humans soul Gabriel, you know this, an angel cannot close the gates." Chuck responded reasonably, then continued on in a more beseeching tone. "You must have faith my son, I promise all will be well in the end."

"Sorry dad, but I lost my faith in you a long time ago." Gabriel said bitterly before flying away leaving chuck looking perturbed.

"I am sorry you are feeling this pain my son, but this is the way it must be. I promise you once this is all over I will make it right."

* * *

><p>Gabriel returned to Bobby's yard but didn't go back inside, he couldn't. So he found the highest pile of cars he could and flew to sit at the top starting up at the stars thinking. He knew he was overreacting about this, and if it had been any other adult in that house who was completing the trials he would not be behaving this way. He wasn't stupid nor was he blind, he understood feelings and emotions, he had been around humans for centuries after all, but this was the first time he believed he had truly felt them and he was pretty sure that what he was feeling for Rose was love, and not that which you feel for a sister, but that which you feel for your soulmate. He knew they weren't bonded like Cas and Dean but that didn't stop the feelings, he had removed himself so far from heaven that emotionally he was now closer to humans.<p>

But it wasn't like the movies, he couldn't go in there and tell her he loved her and have her throw herself in his arms and live the happy ever after because life wasn't like that, she was going to die and even if she wasn't he was leaving when they were done, they could never be together on earth but maybe there would be a chance in heaven.

With this thought he straighten up. After all that was where he would be going and so will Rose, when he returned home he could find her and they could be together for the rest of eternity. And with this he felt a peace descend on him, no it wasn't perfect but it was better than nothing and with that he flew into the house with the thought to watch over his family while they slept.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello People. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I'm not to good at writng Sam so I hope I did it okay. Please read and review.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, much to my displeasure.**

* * *

><p>Rose woke the next morning to find Gabriel sitting in the corner of her room, watching her sleep.<p>

"You know, Dean's right, that really is creepy." She said sleepily, while stretching herself awake.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Gabriel replied while studying her closely. "How are feeling?"

"Good question, I don't really know, I think I'm alright." Rose responded then she started to cough, Gabriel was out of his chair and at her side in a second offering her a tissue which she took with a nod. When she was done coughing she looked down and saw the blood on the white before her.

"Maybe I'm not so good after all." She whispered lying back down. It was at this moment that Isobel woke and started to fuss, wanting to get out of her cot. Before Rose could find the energy to go to her Gabriel was picking Isobel up.

"Morning, kiddo. Your mommy's not feel to hot at the moment so how about I take you too your daddy's hu? Would you like that? Go see Castiel and Dean?" at this Isobel nodded smiling at her angelic uncle.

Gabriel turned to Rose "I'll take her down and get the boys to feed her, you are not to leave that bed. I'll bring up your breakfast." He said with a mock stern expression on his face and pointing at her as he left the room, causing rose to smile and close her eyes.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Bobby, Sam and Dean where getting breakfast while Castiel watched from the doorway when Gabriel appeared with Isobel in his arms.<p>

"where is Rose?" Castiel asked his brother after not seeing her behind him.

"She's not feeling to good, so I volunteered you to look after your daughter while she gets some more sleep and I bring her up breakfast in bed." he replied handing Isobel to Castiel who wasn't sure what to do with her. He looked over at Dean with panic in his eyes, he didn't really know what human children ate for breakfast. Dean saw the look and smiled turning to the girl in Castiel's arms.

"what do you want for breakfast princess? Toast and apple?" at this Isobel nodded enthusiastically. "what are you going to do Rose for breakfast then Gabe?" Dean asked putting bread in the toaster. Causing Gabriel to start at the nick name.

"Not sure, but I'll think of something." He replied vaguely as he watched Dean get Isobel's breakfast while Castiel put her in her chair, neither of them realising they were communicating with each other without saying a word, it reminded him of his and Rose's behaviour.

* * *

><p>Sam carried the tray upstairs to Rose's room and knocked gently receiving a quiet "come in" for his troubles. It took a lot to convince all those downstairs that he should be the one to bring up her breakfast, to be honest he was surprised that Gabriel was letting anyone near her after the display he put on yesterday. But he needed to speak to Rose, she was after all his sister as well, even if he didn't behave very brotherly towards her before now.<p>

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?"

"Sam! I'm fine thanks." Rose replied. This was followed by an awkward silence as Sam put the tray down next to her on the bed. "So what's the reason you're bringing my breakfast? Not that I'm saying it's not a pleasure to see you, I'd just assumed that someone else would bring it." With that she looked up at Sam and could feel the colour rising in her checks. "I'm going to stop talking now." she mumbled lowering her eyes to food before her, not that she was hungry.

"No it's fine, we had a bit of a fight over who would bring up the food, luckily I had Isobel on my side and she wanted Dean and Cas to stay with her." Sam said, shifting the tray so he could sit on the bed as well.

"And Gabriel?" Rose asked nonchalantly, trying her hardest to make it seem like it didn't matter which caused Sam to smile at how obvious she was.

"he was surprisingly acquiescent when I suggested it. Even though he cooked the food."

"Sounds about right." Rose replied around a mouthful of pancakes. If Gabriel had gone to the trouble of cooking the least she could do was eat, she heard in the back of her head, knowing that if he was sitting with her now that that is what he would say.

"Why'd you say that?" Sam asked surprised by her response.

"Because your my brother and he thinks we need to talk more."

"Oh okay." this was followed by silence while Rose finished another couple of mouthfuls of food before pushing the tray away from her.

"Why are you here Sam?" she asked leaning back against the headboard of her bed.

"well, I was wondering... umm... it's about Isobel, see I overheard you talking to Bobby-"

"So that's how you found out." Rose interrupted, closing her eyes briefly.

"Yeah, anyway I overheard and I decided that Dean had a right to know the truth." Rose looked at Sam with a look of horror on her face, opening her eyes wide causing Sam to hurriedly continue. "Don't worry I didn't do it." he rushed to say, Rose's shoulders sagged in relief. "But what I want to know is will you ever tell Dean? Cos he does deserve to know the truth, she's his daughter, he needs to know that it's not wrong for him to love her that way." Sam ran a hand through his hair in frustration, thinking that this probably wasn't coming out the way he meant it.

"I know Sam and I promise, I'll tell him before this is over Okay?" At this Sam nods in relief. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Are you really going to die?" He said in a quite voice, as if he said it low enough it wouldn't be real.

"Yes, as long as I complete the trials, then yes." Rose responded closing her eyes on the thought.

"Okay." this was followed by silence as Sam got up the nerve to ask the next question he was looking for answers for.

"Are you and Gabriel together?" He finally asked turning to look at his little sister.

"What?" Roses eyes flew open at the question. "No we are just friends Sam."

"Friends that love each other." He stated. Looking at her he saw confusion in her eyes so he continued. "I should know, I mean I have been with Cas and Dean for the last two years, you get to see the signs."

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that I am dying and he is returning to heaven. Maybe I have it easer than Dean," Rose mused looking at the ceiling of her room. "After all I will be in heaven with Gabriel, he has to stay on earth without Castiel." Sam looked away, he had never thought of it that way, maybe she was right and Dean would have been happier dying, but still the selfish part of him was glad that Dean was not the one completing the trials, which brought him back to the reason his brother was going to be okay.

"He will have Isobel, and knowing Dean, that will be enough for him."

"I hope so." Rose spoke softly into the room almost as if she was making a wish.

"It will." Sam replied, as if it was in his power to grant it. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Sam broke it. "Thank-you for taking on the trials instead of him. I'm not sure what I would do without Dean." He said looking down at his hands that were resting between his knees.

" Your a good brother Sam, don't ever change that. And you are welcome, though I didn't actually do it for you, you know."

"I know. Doesn't stop me from benefiting though does it?" Sam looked up with a smile, lightening the mood of the room.

"How long do you think it will take Dean to forgive me for taking the trials from him?" Rose wondered aloud, with humour in her voice.

"Honestly?" Sam said causing Rose to look at him and nod. "Not sure he ever will."

"great." She replied with a slight laugh in her voice.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hello people. Hope you are all good. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it. Can't believe its at 35 chapters already, that's a bit scary. Please leave me a review, they make me very happy.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual I don't own Supernatural. Sad face.**

* * *

><p>When Sam went downstairs leaving Rose to get up he found Bobby sitting behind his desk with a book open in front of him, not the he was reading it, he was watching Gabriel who sat on the sofa starring at the ceiling as if it contained the secrets of the universe. The house was oddly quiet.<p>

"Where are Dean, Isobel and Cas?" He asked to the room causing Gabriel to bring his eyes to him.

"Dean said he wanted to go and get Rose some of her favourite food to help her get better and Castiel took Isobel with them."

"You're an archangel and a trickster, couldn't you just magic up want ever she wants?" Sam questioned trying to lighten the mood in the room, managing to get a small smile from Gabriel while Bobby just snorted from behind his desk lowering his eyes to his book.

"Yes Sam I could have. And to be honest I doubt your brother know Rose's favourite food, he'll probably just come back with pie. But I don't think that was Dean-o's true intention with going. I think he really just wanted to get out of this house. To be honest I don't really blame him." Gabriel replied, whispering the last as if he meant for none but himself to hear though the two other occupants of the room did.

"You want to talk Gabe?" Sam asked sitting down on the sofa beside him.

"What's with this shortening of my name? Dean called me Gabe earlier as well." Gabriel pondered, trying to change the subject.

"What don't you like it Gabe?" Sam responded mischievously.

"I don't mind to be honest, more intrigued about what I have done to warrant a nick name." he replied looking away from Sam as if he wasn't really interested in this conversation.

Sam shrugged and decided to bit the bullet with this one and hope that he didn't end up smote by the archangel.

"You fell in love with our sister and somehow, god knows how, but you got her to fall for you too." At this sentence Bobby looked up from his book with a raise of the eyebrows at Sam for broaching that subject. He looked up in time to see the look of pain go across Gabriel's face before it was replaced with his usual passive expression as he turned Sam.

"Look Sam, I'm glad you and Dean feel comfortable enough to give me a nick name, but whatever my feelings for Rose and vice versa have no effect on this family and therefore I would prefer that you refrain from speaking about them." He didn't shout or use his 'I'm an archangel, do what I say' voice. This one was controlled as if he was trying to hide the truth behind the words he'd spoken. Sam nodded with understanding while Bobby watched wishing things could be different but knowing that this was reality. So clearing his throat and changing the subject he spoke.

"So Gabe" he said, the name feeling strange on his tongue. "What's the next trial then?"

"To save an innocent soul from hell." The archangel responded making a lolly appear out of nowhere and sucking it.

"Balls." Came bobby's reply.

* * *

><p>Dean was pushing the shopping cart making funny faces at Isobel who was sitting in the seat while Cas wandered beside him looking at all the things on the shelves.<p>

"Why are we hear Dean?" He asked turning to look at his friend.

"I told you Cas. We're here to get Roses favourite food to help her feel better." Dean responded with determination.

"But my brother could just make whatever Rose wishes for appear. Why do we need to buy it from here?" Cas asked genuinely confused.

"She's my sister Cas. I want to be able to do something to help" Dean replied exasperated with the angel.

"I think I understand now. You feel guilty that she is doing the trials instead of you and therefore need to do something to help her. However small. But Dean, she is as you say your sister, she doesn't need you to buy her things, she just needs your love." Cas put out his arm to stop Dean and looked in to his eyes.

"When did you become an authority on humans Cas?" Dean replied sarcastically. Pulling out of Cas' hand and continuing pushing the cart up the aisles.

"I am not an authority on humans Dean. But I do believe that after nearly two years with you and your brother I have some understanding of a human sibling relationship." Cas answered walking along next to Dean.

"Fine. You want the truth?" Dean said stopping and turning to his friend. Castiel nodded. "I just needed to get out of the house." Dean paused to rub his hand across his neck, trying to find a way to explain himself to the angel in front of him. "It's just too much, too intense there what with Rose dying and Gabe trying to cope and be understanding when all he really wants to do is yell at the world. Their tension and unresolved issues are killing me." He finished with a flourish.

"I do not understand Dean. What unresolved issues?"

"Umm the fact that they like each other."

"Of course they do Dean. They are friends like you and I."

"No Cas they are not." Dean looked over at Cas to see him tilt his head in confusion. "They like each other romantically Cas. Surely you can see that".

This caused as to frown to appear on Castiel's face as he looked down and thought over what he had seen between his brother and Rose and how he had compared it to his interactions with Dean making his eyes widen as he came to a realisation. He had feelings for Dean. And not just brotherly ones. The strange feeling he got around his hunter, could this be what humans call love? He was pulled out of these startling revelations by Dean.

"So what kinda food does Rose like anyway?" He asked over his shoulder as he started to push the cart again.

"I do not know Dean. Why should I?" Cas responded still thinking about what he had just discovered.

"You're telling you have kid with her yet you don't even know her favourite food? Man that's messed up."

"Dean I am an angel. I do not eat. Therefore humans likely for particular kinds of sustenance does not stick in my memory" Cas snapped at the hunter. But, a small part of his brain was saying, you remember that Dean's favourite food is pie and burgers.

"Fine let's go get her some pie. Everyone loves pie."

"Of course Dean. And maybe we could get her some chocolate. I am sure she likes that. After all Gabriel does say it is the food of the gods." He replied seriously causing Dean to shake his head and smile as he pushed the cart to the right area of the shop.


	36. Chapter 35

**Hi guys. Hope you like this chapter. Okay I wish to explain the reason for my odd sense of humour within this chapter so here goes: I am British. Until I went to the SPN con in Britain I never really realised there was much difference between British and American bacon, but apparently there is. At Asylum 13 this caused great amusement at one of the panels and as I have made my OC British I just had to get this in somewhere, so hope you like it and don't think I am too crazy.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Supernatural, nor the idea of a conversation about bacon.**

* * *

><p>Rose had finally pulled herself out of bed and had a shower. She couldn't be weak like this, she needed to be strong enough to complete the trials, but seriously, how the hell did Sam make it seem not so bad. And this was only after the first trial. The next would make it even worse. Great. But, she thought. I have started so I'll finish.<p>

Going downstairs she entered the livingroom to find Sam, Bobby and Gabriel sitting in silence.

"Hey, what's with the quiet? Someone dying or something?" she asked with a smirk on her face as she made her way to the chair and sat down.

"Oh ha ha very funny. I may have accepted that you are doing the trials kiddo, but I'm still not there for the dark humour." Gabriel replied studying her over the top of his lolly.

"Not sorry. Plus you gotta laugh right? Doesn't it make you live longer?" Was Rose's replying causing Sam to snigger and bobby to rolls his eyes with a "Idjits" spoken to all present in the room.

"So where's the rest of the family." Rose asked looking around.

"Dean has gone to get you your favourite food and took Cas and Isobel with him." Sam replied.

"Really? Does Dean even know my favourite food?"

"No we think he'll probably just come back with lots of pie."

"That sounds about right. But if we're talking about food. I could really do with a bacon sandwich," she smiled sweetly at Gabriel who rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers.

"One bacon sandwich, containing British bacon and mayonnaise. Which if you ask me is just wrong." He said looking at the woman across from him who was busy picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. "Ummm" she said closing her eyes, startling Sam with the noises she was making as they were so similar to the ones Dean made when eating burgers.

"Really? Sex noises over bacon?" Gabriel asked with a roll of his eyes causing Rose to open her own and smirk at him.

"Not just bacon Gabriel, British back bacon. The best bacon in the world." Was her response and Sam saw the first real smile to grace Gabriel's face that morning, lightening the feel of the room. Sam didn't want it to go back so decided to join the conversation.

"What's so different about that bacon and the stuff you get over here?" he asked. At this Gabriel groaned as Rose sat forwards. "Well…" she said and then proceeded to explain the differences, in great detail and with much laughter.

Dean expected to return to a sombre house. He was therefore rather taken back when he opened the door to be greeted with raucous laughter. Following the noise he entered the livingroom to see Gabriel actually rolling round on the floor and Sam with tears streaming down his face, even bobby was smirking down at the book he was pretending to read. He turned to the only one not in hysterics to ask.

"What the hell is so funny?" Rose smiled up to him and replied with one word. "Bacon."

"Hu?"

"Don't worry Dean, it's one of those have to be there moments, so what did you buy?" Sam asked from the sofa getting himself under control.

"Pie. Everyone love pie right?"

"Yes Dean. Everyone loves pie." Sam responded. Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, trying to think of a response for Sam's obvious attempt at humouring him but he decided to be adult about it and let it go (or more likely he couldn't think up a reply) and turned to Rose.

"So you're feeling better?" he asked not meeting her eyes.

"Yes thanks." Rose smiled up at him.

"Well we got you some chocolate as well. I'll put it all in the kitchen." "Thanks" Rose said again, trying to get Dean to look her in the eye. He looked around at everyone in the room but her.

"Well I'm going outside to work on one of the cars." He finally said and then turned swiftly and left.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked as the door shut behinds him.

"I believe Dean is having a hard time accepting the outcome of resent events." Castiel replied bring Isobel to Rose.

"I'll go talk to him." Sam said getting up from the sofa and making his way to the door. Just as he reached it he heard Rose ask "did you have a nice time with your daddy's Isobel?" he turned to see the girl look up to her mum smile and nod. And somewhere in his heart he understood what his brother was going through in accepting all this after all they never had a mother either.

* * *

><p>Sam found his brother out by the garage tinkering with one of the cars there.<p>

"Hey Dean."

"What do you want Sammy?" Came the reply from under the hood of a blue Toyota.

"I want to talk."

"Bit busy right now, can't we do this later?"

"No Dean we can't. You can't just ignore her and hope that stops you from feeling, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about. "

"Oh come on Dean. She's our sister and she is dying." Sam responded running his hand through his hair.

"Since when do you care that she's our sister Sammy? It's not like you have tried to get to know her." Dean said pulling himself away from the car and turning to his brother.

"I know haven't okay. I've been dealing with my own shit. But I understand what you're going through Dean." He said softly.

"No Sam you don't have a freaking clue."

"Then explain it to me." Sam replied exasperatedly.

"Why Sam? Give me on good reason." Dean argued back.

"Cos I'm your brother and when this is over I'm the only one you're going to have left." Sam yelled at him.

Dean slowly wipes his hand on a rag as he thought about what to say to that. He really didn't want to get into a fight with his brother but he had just reminded him of the one thing he was trying to avoid thinking about. He didn't do emotions and all that chick-flick crap, that was Sammy territory not his. So he wiped his hand and gathered all that his brother's sentence had released inside him and put it back in its box.

"I'm aware of that Sam but it doesn't mean that we have to have a talk about it."

"Tell me Dean, if you don't talk to me who are you going to talk too? Cos I'm not stupid. I know that when Cas leaves you will be losing your best friend, the person you do talk too. Just as I know that when Rose is dead you are going to take in her daughter. I know you Dean and you won't leave any member of this family out in the cold. But man that's a big thing, taking on the responsibility of raising a child. It's going to change your life. I want to help but I can't do that if you don't talk to me about it." Sam pleaded with his brother to understand where he was coming from, watching him set the rag down and lean against the car as if he has been defeated. Finally he looked up to the sky and spoke.

"How am I going to do it Sam? How am I going to be not just her uncle or father figure but her mother too? I mean, what do I know about raising a child and giving her the normal life she deserves, hell that only thing I'm good at is killing monsters. How do I do it Sammy?"

"You take it one day at a time and ask for help. You know that Bobby and I'll be there for both you and Isobel. Though out of the three of us you probably have the most experience of raising a children. You'll be fine Dean. All a child really needs is love, and you already have that for her."

"But how do I shoulder it Sam. What if I turn into dad?"

"That won't happen Dean." Sam responded with conviction.

"How do you know?"

"Cos you never have, you raised me and you never once treated me like our father did. You are going to be a great parent to that girl, she is lucky to have you." Sam replied leaning next to Dean.

"Yeah? Well I think she's lucky to have you as her other Uncle Sammy. You're grrreat." Dean shoulder bumped his brother and smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed away from the car. "Okay. Whatever. You coming inside? Let's all go play happy families."

"Yeah fine. Let's go braid your hair." Dean replied moving to lower the hood of the car.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	37. Chapter 36

**Hi guys. Sorry of the long wait for an update, life just got really busy. Just like to thank those of you who have recently starting following this story, i hope you like it and as always please read and review. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, if only I did.**

* * *

><p>That night Dean lay on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. It had been good when he returned, they had all sat around talking and laughing, like a real family that was happy and safe with no cares in the world. But it had just been an illusion. He knew, just as everyone else did that this family had an expiration date that was fast approaching, the difference was they all seemed to be able to cope with it whereas he was barely able to hang on. How was he going to keep going when they had gone? He may have only just meet Rose but she was his little sister, and he had started to feel that relationship, and now he was sitting back watching her die, letting her do his job while he agreed to do hers after she had gone.<p>

Then there was Gabriel, a douche bag, dick with wings...who had given up his life to help them stop the apocalypse, even if he didn't really die, an angel who had protected his sister because his brother had asked him too. And that brought Deans thought to the place he had been trying to shield away from, and now lying in the dark of the night he couldn't hide anymore. He was going to miss Cas. Wow that was the understatement of the century. How was he supposed to continue with his life knowing that his best friend had gone? It wasn't like the times he believed him to be dead, the first time he had only just rebelled for them and he hadn't really known the angel, not like he did now. The second time he was in too much shock from the loss of his brother and the fact that he had survived to think about what he had lost before Cas returned. But now he knew it was going to happen, and Cas wasn't dying this time he was leaving him, for good. Yes he knew logically in his mind that Cas was doing what needed to be done but ever since he pulled him from hell Cas was there when he needed him and now he was abandoning him, just as everyone else in his life had done and it hurt. More than he thought it possible to. He was his family, his brother and his best friend. And there in the dark with no one to witness him Dean could emit the truth to himself, he loved him. He could emit this now because he was leaving, not that it would change anything if he wasn't. Dean could never say it out loud it was hard enough to think it to himself. He closed his eyes as the images assaulted him, Cas choosing him over heaven, Cas at the brothel looking so innocent and scared, Cas beating him in an alley with a look of righteous fury on his face, Cas in the future doing drugs and orgies completely disillusioned by him, Cas sitting on a bench telling him he had doubts, and so many more. When he had first met the angel he had thought he was an emotionless dick but he knew better now, he'd seen the changes in him and watching Castiel become more than just a solider of heaven he had fallen in love. Why did all the people he loved leave him? And with this thought Dean fell into an uneasy sleep, the tracks from the tears he had shed into the dark drying on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Castiel was standing outside the house looking up at the stars thinking about the revelations he had had earlier in the day when he felt his brother land beside him.<p>

"What you doing out here little bro?" Gabriel asked softly into the night.

"Thinking." Was Castiel's one word response.

"Okay… what ya thinking about?"

"Gabriel." Castiel said turning to look at his brother before continuing. "Are you in love with Rose?"

Gabriel didn't respond immediately, he stared off into the night thinking about the question seriously, knowing that their father did not make them with the capacity to understand emotions like humans and therefore needing to be sure that what he was feeling was indeed love. Castiel watched his brother, he knew if anyone could help him understand the feelings he was having then it would be him.

"Yes" Gabriel finally replied returning his eyes to Castiel before he asks "Why?"

"I have always believed that angels could not feel human emotions, but I have feelings that I do not understand though I am coming to the belief that they maybe love." Castiel responded with a frown on his face as he looked towards the ground as if it had personally offended him.

"Love isn't just a human emotion Cassie, Dad gave it to all his creations." Gabriel said, then continued with a smirk on his face. "Now these feelings you believe to be love, who are they for?"

"Dean." Castiel replied as if it was obvious, which to be honest it really was.

"Well glad you finally figured that out little bro, took you long enough. But be that as it may what you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? Dean does not feel the same way about me, and even if he did when Rose completes the trials I will be leaving so it makes no difference. I am just glad that I can now understand this emotion and I have had the chance to experience it."

"Wow, that's scary." Gabriel said with a shake of his head.

"What is?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"The way you have just accepted the fate that you'll never be together." Gabriel replied with a serious expression on his face.

"Have you not done the same brother?" Castiel asked confused by Gabriel.

"No way, once we get to heaven I'm searching out Rose and going to spend the rest of eternity with her. Dad only said we had to return to heaven, not that we had to actually do any angel shit when we got there." Gabriel stated emphatically.

"You always will go your own road Gabriel." Castiel replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me that you are going to go back to blindly following the rules when we get up there are you?"

"I don't honestly know what I shall do when we return Gabriel, I haven't truly given it much thought."

"Yeah well maybe you should." And with that Gabriel flew off into the night.


	38. Chapter 37

The next morning Rose woke feeling than she had the previous day. With that thought she rolled over to see Gabriel sitting on the floor playing with Isobel causing a sleepy smile to grace her lips, if only they could stay like this for ever everything would be perfect. At that moment Gabriel looked up at her and smiled saying "Your heaven is yours to create. If you want it to be like this for eternity then it can be."

"Are you reading my mind again?" Rose mumbled attempting to be cross but failing miserably as a smile broke out on her lips.

"Yep. How else am I supposed to understand you?" Came Gabriel's cheeky reply causing Roses smile to go even wider.

This was followed by silence as reality pushed its way into their happy bubble. Bringing Rose back to the thoughts that she was going to die and thus leading her to thinking about the next trial.

"We should start working on the next trial, after all we need to find an innocent soul to rescue from hell and I'm not sure where to start looking for one of those." She said from her position lying on her side in bed.

"Good thing I already know of one then isn't it?" Gabriel replied not looking into her eyes and causing Rose to sit up.

"That's great who is it?" she asked in excitement, glad that she would be able to complete the trials quickly. Gabriel looked up from the floor he was studying wishing with all his heart he didn't have to tell her what he was about to, but he had no choice, he just hoped that she wouldn't hate him for it.

"It's your mother Rose." He said as gently as he could.

"What?...What do you mean?... My mother?...Why is she in hell?" Rose whispered not being able to believe what she had heard.

"When the demons killed her they took her to hell in the hopes that they could use her to get to you." Gabriel said emotionlessly from the floor, hoping that by giving her the bare facts she would hurt less.

"Wait she's been down there the last two years? And how long have you know this?" she rounded on him, narrowing her eyes.

"They tried to contact you shortly after I started protecting you." he replied. He knew she needed to blame someone and so he prepared himself for what was about to come.

"You've known all this time and you have done nothing about it? You could have gone and got her out ages ago, how could you leave her there for all this time**, how could you Gabriel? How could you do that to my family?**" she shouted at him before storming out of her room, still wearing her panamas, and running down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>Dean comes back into consciousness with a start, grabbing for a weapon before he even realises what he is doing, sitting up and turning in one smooth action only to fall off the sofa and land on his hands and knees, before he can even process what had happened to him he hears a laugh from across the room. Looking up he sees Castiel sitting in the arm chair smiling at him.<p>

"Good morning Dean" He says amicably while Dean narrows his eyes and him and growls. "What the hell man! Were you watching me sleep again, cos I told you that was creepy."

"Is it my fault you fell asleep in the livingroom? Where else was I supposed to sit and wait for you all to wake up?" Castiel asked with an innocent expression Dean didn't quite believe.

Dean responded was a grunt as he got up off of the floor and returned to the sofa rubbing his hands over his face to wake himself up.

"Why don't you wait with Gabe?" he asked once he had woken up a bit more.

"My brother went to pass the night watching over Rose and Isobel, I did not believe he wished for company." Castiel replied smiling at the thought of Gabriel watching over the one he loved.

"So you're telling me that watching people sleep is a family trait? There was me thinking you were the only one socially inept enough to do that." Dean replied grumpily, he needed coffee.

"Here." Castiel said holding out a cup for Dean.

"What's that?" he asked wearily, wondering what exactly Cas was giving him.

"It is coffee Dean." Castiel replied sincerely.

"You reading my mind now?" Dean asked going on the defensive.

"No I just know that you like coffee in the morning when you wake, now please take it." With that Castiel got up and brought the cup over to Dean who took it from him with a mumbled "thanks" before taking a sip with a sigh and closing his eyes. When he opened them again he found that Castiel had not moved back to his seat, instead he was standing over him. Dean looked up, about to mention something about personal space but the words dried in his throat as he stared into the blue of Cas' eyes. The thoughts he had the night before came rushing back to him, freezing him in place as he and his angel stared at each other.

Their eye contact was suddenly broken by shouting coming from upstairs and the sound of feet running. Suddenly Rose was running through the room in her pyjamas and she was out the door before either of them could react.

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed.


	39. Chapter 38

**Hello people. Hope you are all good. Okay here's the next chapter, now this maybe a bit choppy as it flicks between two different conversations, the page breaks are where it changes, I hope it makes sense. Anyway as usual please read and review.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural, just in case you were wondering.**

* * *

><p>Sam was woken by the sound of yelling from Rose's room, he was out of his bed with his weapon in hand and down the corridor before he realised what he was doing. At the door to Rose's room he was met by Bobby, he was just about to ask if he knew what was going on when the door flew open and Rose ran out of it and down the stairs, leaving them starring after her. They shared a look and both slowly approached the doorway. The sight the greeted them from inside the room confused them even more, Gabriel was sat on the floor looking desolate and lost with Isobel in his arms patting his cheek as if trying to cheer him up.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel looked at each before they both moved in different directions, Dean heading out the door after Rose and Castiel going up the stairs to where he knew his brother was.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose didn't go far, she didn't have shoes on and she didn't particularly want to step on any rusty metal in the yard, she just needed to be as far away from Gabriel as she could be at that moment. After a while she heard the door to the house open and close and knew that whoever had come to speak to her it wasn't an angel, which she was glad about right now.<br>Dean stood looking at his sister wondering what to say, this was more Sam's territory than his but he needed to have a go. With that thought he walked over to her.  
>"Hey Rosie, so what brings you out here in your pyjamas?" he asked bluntly.<br>"Gabriel just informed me that my mother is in hell and has been since she died." Rose responded bitterly.  
>"Okay, but why are you so angry with him? He didn't put her there did he?" Dean asked, confused as to why she had reacted this way.<br>"No, but he has known she was there ever since he started looking after me and he hasn't once tried to break her out." She said, feeling the anger bubbling up inside her again.  
>"But he was protecting you, and come on let's be honest he has only known for a couple of months, and a lot of that time you were in the alternate reality."<br>"No Dean that's not-" Rose stopped herself when she realised who it was she was talking to, he didn't know that Gabriel had been looking after her for the last two years and she couldn't tell him, it wasn't the right time, not yet. So she took a deep breath and hung her head while she tried to get her emotions under control.  
>"That's not what sis?" Dean asked softly when it became obvious she wasn't going to continue on her own.<br>"That's not the point." She replied evenly.  
>"Then what is?" He questioned.<br>"I just thought that he would be willing to go and save her like Castiel got Sam back for you," she replied somewhat wistfully, before shaking her head and continuing more bitterly. "But we obviously don't mean that much to him."  
>"Bullshit, you and Isobel and Cas mean everything to him. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you." Dean responded automatically. "He loves you Rose and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Yes I know that he hurt you now but have you asked him why he never went to get her back? Or did you just do the Winchester thing and shout first and then run away?" Dean said with a smile, thinking of how much he never listened to anyone's excuses either.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel arrived upstairs to find Bobby and Sam having a whispered conversation about who would go in and speak to Gabriel.<br>"Do you realise that he can hear you?" He asked the two men, causing their eyes to widen. Pushing past the both of them Castiel made his way into the room and crouched down by his brother.  
>"Gabriel what happened?" He asked.<br>"I told Rose her mother was in hell." Gabriel replied listlessly.  
>"Why is she there I thought that Roses mother was a good woman." Castiel said confused.<br>"She was. The demons took her there when they killed her in hope that they could use her to get Rose to give them what they wanted."  
>"And what was it they wanted?" Castiel asked patiently.<br>Gabriel's one word reply sent a chill down his spine.  
>"Isobel." The silence that followed was almost deafening. Finally Gabriel sighed and looked up at Castiel, then turned to look at Sam and Bobby.<br>"I don't blame her for being angry with me. She has a right to be, soon after I had taken to protecting her the demons contacted me telling me the deal they wished to make. Roses unborn child for her mother. I refused and killed them all. I chose to leave her there to protect Rose and Isobel and I never told her." As he told his story he looked at Sam as if he was begging him to understand why he was causing his sister such pain. When he finished Sam gulped, he didn't feel it was his place to accept what Gabriel was saying but he was the only Winchester there. So he nodded causing Gabriel to relax slightly.  
>"Well now that we know either you or I can go and get her from hell while Rose carries on with the trials." Castiel said to the room, settling back on his heels.<br>"You don't know." Gabriel said.  
>"Know what?" Castiel asked confused.<br>"The second trial is to save a soul from hell and deliver it unto heaven." Bobby said from his position by the doorway.

* * *

><p>"So how did you get onto the discussion of your mother being in hell anyway?" Dean asked into the comfortable silence that had descended upon them.<br>"We were discussing the second trial." Rose answered absently.  
>"Okay, I still don't get the connection." Dean replied confused by the answers, causing Rose to turn to look at him.<br>"Of course you don't know, the second trial is to save an innocent soul from hell and get it to heaven." She said looking into his eyes watching the emotions swiftly cross his face.  
>"Well at least you now know which innocent soul you're going to be saving." Dean said with a shoulder bump to his sister in a hope that it would make her feel better and ready to go inside. Rose straightened up and turned to him smiling. "your right, come on lets go inside so we can get started on organising a raid on hell."<br>And with that they both turned and made there way into the house.


	40. Chapter 39

**Hi guys. Just like to thank those who have recently followed and favouirted this story, great to have you with us. Well here is the next chapter, I know its short but the next one wouldn't be so I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>When Rose returned to her room she unceremoniously booted everyone out so she could get changed in peace. With that done she returned downstairs to find the kitchen filled with warm croissants and jam for breakfast. She knew that this was Gabriel's attempt at making it up to her but she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him, she would be civil and not shout but only because she needed to concentrate on finding a way of breaking her mum out of hell.<br>Once everyone was settled around the kitchen table, which was a bit of a squash with all seven of them there, she turned the discussion to where she needed it to go.  
>"So is everyone caught up? What the second trial requires and who the innocent soul I shall be saving is?" She asked in her no nonsense teacher voice gaining nods of agreement from all those present, expect Isobel who was busy de-constructing her croissant and flinging pastry everywhere.<br>"Okay, so I need a way to get into hell, a way to find where she is being kept and some help in killing all the demons that will no doubt be protecting her." She continued, counting of the items on her fingers.  
>"There will be minimal to no demons protecting her Rose. When I discovered what they had done I killed all the ones I could find that knew her location in hell and her value." Gabriel spoke up from the other side of the table. This caused Rose to look at him for the first time, she knew that for him to kill them he would have had to capture one first to gain the information on the ones they had left behind them summoned them to him. That he did that for her mum made her extremely grateful but it also made her wonder why he went to all that trouble yet didn't just go down to hell to her.<br>"Okay." she replied shortly, still not sure what she was feeling and therefore going for facts rather than emotions. "the first two points still stand."  
>"Well I'm an archangel, I can get you into hell, I also know where she is being kept... but I don't know hell that well so... it might be useful to have someone along who has been there already." Gabriel replied, trying his best to do everything he can to help her.<br>"I'll come with you." Dean responded from his place next to Rose causing all eyes to turn to him, some with confusion others with understanding.  
>"Why should you go Dean? If anyone was going to go to hell who knew there way around I thought it would be Cas, he did after all have to fight though the place to pull you out and he found the entrance to the cage to get me." Sam said looking at his brother. Dean raised his head and returned the look, though what Sam saw in his eyes made him gulp, he looked so haunted.<br>"Cas made have visited hell to raid it twice Sam. But I lived there, free of shackles for ten years. Out of everyone round this table I know hell the best." he uttered quietly, as if he didn't really want to say it out loud.  
>"Okay so its me, Dean and Gabriel going to hell and Sam, Castiel and Bobby will stay here to look after Isobel." Rose said firmly. This was not the time to have emotional discussions about peoples time in hell. She needed to save her mum.<br>"Yes" Castiel responded agreeing with not just what she had said but the thought process behind it. He then took a deep breath and made his angel blade appear offering it to Dean to take with him.  
>"Dude, I don't need that. I've got the demon killing knife and away you might need it to protect Isobel."<br>"I have another Dean, do not worry about Isobel's safety."  
>"Then maybe you should give it to Rose, she's the one who is better with those things anyway." Dean replied casually, missing the look of hurt and pain that flitted across Castiel's face. The angel turned to Rose holding it out to her. She didn't know what to do, she may not be an angel but she understood some of their customs, and those revolving around their weapons were sacred to them. Before she could decide what to say Gabriel put his hand on his brothers arm "Don't worry bro, I've got her covered." he said softly, gently pulling Cas' arm back and flicking his own blade into existence, then throwing over the table to Rose who caught it in one smooth action. Dean watched this puzzled. What was so important about the blades anyway? He was about to ask when he caught his brothers eye and Sam shook his head at him. He would explain it to Dean later.<br>"Right then, lets get ready for a journey to hell." Rose said rising from her seat, desperate to get on her way.


	41. Chapter 40

**Okay hello again. I have had to split this chapter in two as it is seriously long. Anywho hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>They arrived in a dimly lit corridor, the sounds and smells made Rose feel sick but she pushed past it. Refusing to think about where they were coming from.<p>

"the demons told me she was being kept in a barely used part, in the old halls." Gabriel said to his companions, eyes scaning every which way to look out for demons.

"Then we need to go this way." Dean replied speaking quietly though gritted teeth. He really didn't want to be back here and now he was he wanted it over as quickly as possible.

The three slowly set off with Dean in the lead and Gabriel in the back. It seemed like they were walking for hours before Dean pulled them back into an alcove to speak.

"Okay we're here. Do you know where she is exactly?" he asked Gabriel.

"If I knew that Dean-o, do you think I would have needed you to come along?" Gabriel responded rolling his eyes at the humans stupidly.

"Just asking jeez." Dean muttered. Rose ignored all this, she was so close, in her somewhere her mother was being kept. Was she okay? Had they hurt her badly? Had she been found and succumbed to the torture? Maybe she was already a demon. No. she couldn't let thoughts like that enter her head. She would save her mum and get her to heaven, there was no other option.

"Okay, so we need to look for her. How may rooms are there down here do you think?" She asked the two who where still bickering, effectively breaking them up as they remembered the reason they were here.

"Lots" Dean replied tiredly.

"Then maybe we should split up, that way we could search quicker." Rose said,looking out and down the corridor in front of them.

"No" came the response from both sides, causing her to turn with confusion to the two beings with her. Before she could ask why Dean answered "Separating in hell is a sure fire way to get one of us captured and personally I really don't want to go through all that crap again, so we stick together. It may take awhile but we will search every room til we find your mom okay? We are going to get her out of here Rose I promise." Dean looked into her eyes as he said this, convincing her that he was indeed sincere in his promise.

"Fine, lets get started then shall we?" She asked with determination.

It was when they where a third of the way down the corridor they encountered there first demons.

Dean was surprised that they hadn't met any before, but was glad of it too. Now though he was faced with an evil son of a bitch snarling at him.

"If it isn't Dean Winchester. Come back for some more fun have we?" It asked him as he got into a fighting stance.

"You bet. The kinda fun that involves killing as many of you evil sons of bitch that I can." He replied with an easy batter, trying to position himself in front of Rose.

"Urr Dean? I think you might get that chance." Gabriel said from behind him, sounding serious and very un-Gabriel like.

"How many?" He asked.

"five, for now." Came the archangel's response, causing a smile to grace Deans lips.

"Then lets dance." he said before throwing himself at the demon in front of him and hoping Gabriel could take on the ones at his back.

Demons in hell were a lot more powerful than they were when they walked the earth, whereas angels were less so. Gabriel knew this fight was going to be hard, down here he had the power of a seraph, if that. But he wasn't going to let any of the demons get to Rose.

The fight was on, Rose was between Dean and Gabriel while they ducked and dived, killing the demons coming at them. She was ready to fight, but she knew that if she tried to help she would just be getting in the way. These two were seasoned warriors and she had never fought a real demon in her life. So she stood there, ready to take out any that past the lines, hoping that they all got out of this alive.

After a time, how long Rose couldn't have told you, Dean suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards with him.

"Come on." He shouted over the sound of fighting from behind. She looked round him and saw the corridor was clear of demons for now and turning she saw Gabriel dispatch the last of them he was fighting. Turning Gabriel ran to them.

"We need to leave this corridor." He said grimly.

"No we need to find my mum and finish this." Rose responded stubbornly.

"We can't keep fight demons Rose. They are stronger than any of us down here and eventually we will lose." He replied getting frustrated with her and running his hands through his hair.

"Then we better finish this quickly then hadn't we?" Rose responded pulling her arm out of Dean's hand and walking forwards, checking through the openings in doors as she went. She heard a groan of frustration from behind her but ignored it. She knew Gabriel and Dean would follow her, they could yell later, now she had a job to do.


	42. Chapter 41

They walked on like that for about five more minutes before Rose suddenly stopped, she couldn't believe her eyes. She wrenched open the door and rushed in with Dean and Gabriel following swearing at her for not letting them go first, not that she heard them she was to busy crouching down at the woman in the cells side.

"Hey mum." she said softly, putting hand under her mums chin and raising her face. Rose looked into the soft brown eyes she never fought she would see again and was overwhelmed with the love and joy they brought.

"Rose is that really you." Her mum asked in an awed whisper.

"Yes mum I'm here." she replied with tears of happiness in her eyes, smiling at the woman before her, who smiled in return before turning to the two men standing in the doorway.

"Who are your friends?" Her mother asked curiously.

"This is Dean-"

"Dean? Not Dean Winchester?" Her mum interrupted. Causing Rose to roll her eyes. How is it her mum always seemed to know everything?

"Yes mother Dean Winchester and this is-"

"His angel." The awe in her mothers voice returning.

"No,no,no, I'm not his angel I'm hers." Gabriel spluttered to get out, really not wanting this woman to think he was Castiel. Which was probably why he didn't really think about what he was saying until he had finished speaking and caught Dean raise his eyebrows at him. Great, now Dean knows how I feel about Rose.

"Is that so?" Rose's mother replied with a smile on her face, looking at Gabriel getting flustered by Deans look.

"He is not my angel mum, he is just a friend." Rose responded absently as she worked on getting her mum free from her shackles using the angel blade she had in her hands to break them.

"Really? because I get the feeling he would like to be a lot more than that, and he is a nice attractive man-"

"He's an angel mother not a man." Rose interrupted looking into her mum's eyes before she could embarrass her even more.

"You say toemato and I say tamarto." she responded with a smirk.

"Mother" Rose whined, helping her stand.

"Okay as fun as this conversation is I think we should probably get going now." Dean said from the door, worried about the demons finding them.

"Oh how masterful, just like your father." Rose's mum said patting him on the cheek as she walked out the door causing a bemused look to cross Deans face.

"okay, Gabe can you get us out of here?" Dean asked as they left the room.

"No there is angel warding up around here. We need to go back to where we came in and then I can fly us all out." The angel responded looking round at the corridor to check for demons.

"Okay then Rose and... sorry I don't know your name and I can't keep calling Rose's mom now can I?" Dean said with his trade mark smile directed at her.

"Its Isobel, though most people call me Issy." She responded with a serene smile.

"Isobel? So that's who she is named after?" He turned to Rose to ask.

"Yes."

"Who is named after me? Oh is this your child? Did you have a daughter?"Rose nods at this question, not really thinking about what her mother is saying until she continues reminding Rose that there are some things Dean doesn't know and this is defiantly not the place for him to discover them.

"How lovely. I bet she is as beautiful as her mother, though as for her father-"

"Mum" She almost screeched interrupting her, then turning to Dean "What was it you where saying Dean?" She asked.

"Just that you and Issy should stay between us." He responded, intrigued by Rose's behaviour. Rose nodded and turned to her mother, trying to think of a different topic that they could talk about. "Have you been down here alone all this time?" she asked.

"Well I was for most of it. Almost 200 years in hell. But it was very peaceful I must say, the only company I had was from the demon who organised my capture, he said he was going to torture me to get you to go along with his plan but that you were being protected by... Loki? I think he said... anyway he didn't think that torturing me would have much effect on the pagan god, plus it seemed that his other plans were working well so, he would just come and talk mostly. Though I haven't seen him in a while, I wonder what he is up to now, he is a terrible schemer." Isobel rattled off at a fast pace, causing Dean to wonder. There where things that Isobel had said that didn't make sense to him but this was not the time or the place to think about them, so he just carried on leading the group out of the oldest parts of hell, even if this was the oddest party he had ever been a part of, at least he now understood where Roses rambling nature came from.

"Okay." Rose replied cautiously, hoping that she could explain half of what her mother was saying reasonably to Dean when they made it top side. She needed to find a nice neutral subject to talk about. "Um what's this demons name?"

"Oh didn't I tell you, I have a mind like a sieve, anyway his name is Crowley."

"Crowley?" Dean questioned while Rose groaned and Gabriel gave a faint "Really?" in disbelieve.

"Yes Crowley. He was very nice, for a demon anyway, king of the cross roads I believe he said he was why? Do you know him?" Isobel said brightly.

"Yeah I know him." Dean muttered darkly as Rose said "Not personally no, but I have heard of him. I not surprised he's been busy lately, he recently became the king of hell."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed coming to a complete stop.

"Oops, did I forget to tell you that? Sorry?" Rose replied sheepishly.

"Can we have this conversation once we are out of hell by any chance? My wings are getting fired down here." Gabriel grumpily said from the back of the group causing both Dean and Rose to mumble sorry and continue walking.

Just as they rounded the corner they came across a load of demons, blocking there path.

"Is there any other way round?" Rose asked as she took in the group.

"Not that I know of." Dean replied.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a minute concentrating on something before he opened them and spoke "We only need to get to the end of the corridor and then I should be able to fly us all out of here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dean replied turning to run at the demons.


	43. Chapter 42

**Hello people. I would first like to say a Merry Christmas to you all. Second this was going to be two chapters but it fitted in nicely as one long one. I think we are nearing the end of this story (I believe we have about 10-15 more chapters to go). What I do know is we are over the hump of half way. I would like to take this time to thank you all for following and favouring this story, it always makes we want to write more when I get those messages. Anyway enough from me on with the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, I just love to play with it.**

* * *

><p>Sam, Castiel and Bobby where sitting around playing with Isobel. The rest of the family had gone to hell two hours ago, after the first hour Bobby had given up trying to work and joined the angel and his almost son on the floor. Though none of them spoke it they were all on edge, they knew two hours on earth was like ten in hell and that was a long time to be down there. Suddenly the silence was broken by a flutter of wings and two heartfelt groans where heard as Gabriel, Dean, Rose and her mother appeared in the room.<p>

As soon as he saw them Sam jumped up from the floor and almost ran to his brother and sister to make sure they were all right.

"We're fine Sammy, no need to fuss." Dean said tiredly as he sank into the nearest chair, while the archangel had thrown himself on the sofa. Gabriel turned to his brother with a puzzled look in his eyes and asked "How do you do it Cassie?" Causing the other angel to tilt his head in confusion. Before he could ask for clarification on Gabriel's statement he continued. "How do you live with only the power of a seraph?" he asked in wonder.

"Well, it is the power that our father gave me Gabriel. Why do you ask?"

"Because down in hell, that's all the power I had and I gotta tell you I didn't like it much." Gabriel responded tiredly then closed his eyes.

Castiel did not truly understand his brother, yes the times he had been to hell his powers had also been reduced, but it did not seem to affect him the way it did Gabriel. Maybe it was because he was an archangel and therefore used to having power at a snap of fingers? While Castiel processed these thoughts Isobel junior crawled into his lap smiling up at him as she did so.

"So this is my name sake is it?" The older Isobel asked the room as she knelt before her granddaughter. After smiling at Isobel she turned her eyes to Castiel and asked "And who would you be?"

"I am Castiel, angel of the lord and Isobel's father. I imagine you are Rose's mother." He replied stoically.

"That I am, and I must say I take back everything I ever said about you." She replied smiling, then turning to her daughter with a quizzical look "So my granddaughter's father is an angel? Just how many of them do you have up your sleeve?" She finished with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes at her mother, she really needed to get her to heaven but she couldn't bring herself to part yet so instead she replied with a look in her eyes telling Isobel to ask no questions "Castiel is the angel that pulled Dean from hell."

"Is that so?" Isobel replied returning her stare to Castiel. He felt like he was being studied, it made him feel slightly uncomfortable and he realised that this was probably how the humans felt when he studied their souls. He looked away and his eyes sought Dean's, though he could read nothing in them except extreme tiredness. After a time, which was probably no more than 30 seconds he felt Isobel's gazed leave him. He returned his to eyes to her to see a small smile appear her face as she said "interesting." And no more.

Gabriel stirred from the sofa and looked over to the group around his niece and spoke. "Castiel, could you please take Isobel to heaven? I really don't have the energy to deal with returning home at the mo." He said in a strained voice, what he didn't say out loud though he knew his brother could hear was that he wanted to be by Rose's side as she completed the second trial.

Castiel nodded, though he seemed somewhat confused, why did his brother want him to take his daughter to heaven? It made no sense. Suddenly there was a small laugh from the woman in front of him and he returned his gaze to her as she spoke.

"I believe he was referring to me."

"Of course." Castiel replied automatically to try and cover any awkwardness. He then stood, giving Isobel junior to Sam to hold.

"Please if you will come with me." He said holding out his hand.

"Give me a moment" came Isobel response. And with that she walked towards her daughter who had not moved since the arrival. She took her in a hug and whispered into her ear. "There is much that I do not understand here but what I do know is he loves you as much as you love him. Whatever it is that has caused the rift, fix it. You both deserve the happiness that you will each bring to the other. I am proud of you my daughter, you have grown up well and re-united with your family. Love them and guide them, I feel they need some female wisdom. One day I will see you again." With that she turned and thanked Dean and Gabriel for getting her out of hell before turning to Castiel and grasping his out stretched hand. "I am ready now" she said and with those word and a flutter of wings they were gone, leaving Rose thinking over her mother's words and the pain she felt when she realised that they were true.

* * *

><p>Castiel landed at the gates of heaven and released Isobel's hand.<p>

"I would ask you to go on from here alone. I do not believe it would be beneficial for either of us if we were seen in heaven together." He said looking slightly forlorn, he did not want to leave her to walk her road alone.

"Of course I understand Castiel, thank you for brining me this far." and with that Isobel turned to walk down the road to her heaven. Just as she was putting her foot onto the path she turned to him.

"I need to ask. How is it you are my granddaughter's father when you are in love with my daughter's brother?"

"Isobel was not conceived in the way most human children are. She was created by the bond that formed when I pulled Dean from hell." Castiel responded emotionlessly.

"That's good." This statement confuse Castiel.

"May I ask why?" He asked.

"Because now I know there is nothing holding her heart back form going where it truly belongs."

"And where is that?" Castiel asked softly.

"With your brother." And with that Isobel turned and walked onto her road, disappearing from Castiel's sight.

* * *

><p>With the departure of Castiel and Isobel Dean turned to his sister.<p>

"Rose, what's going on?" He asked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She replied in an attempt at innocence but she wouldn't meet his eye.

"Between you and Cas. Some of what your mom said... it just doesn't make sense." Rose felt sorry for Dean and she wished she could explain but she had other things to do right now.

"I promise Dean I will tell you but not now." She said opening her mouth to complete the trial.

"Then when?" Dean asked before she could get the words out getting frustrated. His tone caused Bobby and Sam to share a look. Dean hated not knowing what was going on and if he found out they knew he would go ballistic.

"Soon" Rose snapped then softened her voice. "Before I die I promise I will tell you. Right now though I need to finish the second trial." She finished causing Dean to stop short as he had forgotten what the trip to hell had all been about. After a moment he nodded to Rose who took a deep breath and uttered the words "Car nar um dar" before she again fell to her knees. She gritted her teeth against the pain as light shot once again up her arms but it was so much worse than the first trial that it ripped an agonised scream from her. This caused Sam and Dean to rush too her but Gabriel used his powers to prevent them from touching her. Then it was over and Rose could no longer hold herself up and she collapsed onto the floor. Gabriel forgot all about the brothers and was at her side in an instant.

"Rose?" He said to her softly brushing her hair from her face. Then Dean was kneeling next to him checking her pulse. "Can't you heal her or something?" he asked harshly to the archangel.

"No. I can do nothing for her. In this I am powerless." Gabriel whispered with a defeated voice.

Sam came over and saw the looks on both his brother's and Gabriel's faces and had to look away. It hurt too much to see the emotion in their eyes. So instead he choose to address the practical. "We should get her up to bed to rest." With that he went to pick her up but was beaten by Gabriel.

"I have her. You guys take care of Isobel." And with that Gabriel scooped up Rose and with a flutter of wings took her upstairs.


	44. Chapter 43

**Hello my darlings. Here is a short chapter that I wanted to get up. Hope you like it, please read and review, it makes me all happy when you do. Thank-you to those who have recently followed and favoured this story. Anyway…**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, I'm just not that good. :)**

* * *

><p>Castiel returned to a sombre house. Bobby was sitting on the sofa trying to calm a fussy Isobel as Dean and Sam were kneeling on the floor. He could not see anyone else and this made him feel frightened, though he was not sure why, after all very few things could take on an archangel, even if his brother was tired from his trip to hell.<p>

"What has happened? Where are Gabriel and Rose?" He asked into the silent room.

At the sound of Castiel's low gravelly voice Dean looked up, he caught the angels eyes and did not let go as he replied "Rose and Gabriel are upstairs." He didn't say it loud, instead he tried to say more to Cas though their look. Castiel knew something wasn't right and he had an idea of what it was but he needed Dean to confirm it for him.

"What happened Dean?" He asked for a second time with a tone that said he wanted the truth and would not leave until he got it. Dean sighed and looked away, running a hand over his face in defeat before turning back to his angel.

"Rose completed the second trial." He finally replied. Castiel nodded in understanding and looked towards Isobel and then the stairs. Torn between where he should be. Dean saw and decided to make the decision for him. He went to Bobby and took Isobel in his arms, he then turned to Cas and looked him in the eyes as he said "go" nodding towards the stairs with his head. Castiel smiled his small smile at Dean and said "thank you" before turning and going.

* * *

><p>Castiel slowly made his way up the stairs to see his brother. He was not sure what he was going to say to him, he just knew that Gabriel would need him there. That is what he had learnt watching the sibling relationship of the Winchester brothers.<p>

When he arrived at Rose's door he pushed it gently open, not wanting to disturb the sleeping human. Gabriel felt his brother enter the room but he didn't turn round. He stayed where he was sitting in the chair next to Rose's bed and watching her breathing.

"How is she?" Castiel asked in his low voice.

"Not good." Came the short reply as Gabriel ran his fingers though her hair. Before sighing and continuing to talk into the silence, not looking at Castiel.

"I don't know what to do Castiel. I am an archangel, I have untold amounts of power at my fingertips, but I can't help her."

"You said it yourself Gabriel. Whoever does the trials will die. You cannot change that." Castiel said softly to him, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. At this Gabriel closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean that Cas, I know she is dying, but I can't watch her in this level of pain and yet there is nothing I can do to help her. I finally see how humans feel. And I hate it." He finished in a defeated voice.

Castiel thought over what his brother had said and tried to think of how to help him. What would humans say? At that he realised that is what he had to do. Get his brother to look at this like a human.

"There are many who are helpless when their loved ones are hurt. What they do is stay by their side, sharing with them their strength, helping them though with their love." He finished. This statement was followed by silence as Gabriel thought over what his brother had said. Finally in a small voice he spoke the words that plagued his mind.

"What if that isn't enough?" He whispered.

"She loves you just as much as you love her brother, maybe more as she understands the emotion better. So believe me you being here with her will be enough. It will get her to fight the pain and carry on with the trials." Castiel whispered in return crouching down so he was beside his brother. When Castiel had finished Gabriel turned to look at him, with a faint flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Do you truly believe that Cassie?" He said.

"I do" was Castiel's firm response. He believed it with all his heart.

Gabriel smiled at the resolute tone of his voice and turned back to Rose as he jokingly asked "when did you become so wise little bro?"

"I learnt from the best." Cas said rising, when Gabriel again turned to him with a confused look on his face he clarified. "I learnt from Dean, Sam, Rose, Bobby and you." He said with a slight bow of his head in respect for his brother. He then straighten before he continued. "Dean and I will look after Isobel you do not need to worry about her." With this sentence Gabriel nodded and Castiel went out the door. As he was walking down the corridor he heard a faint

"Thanks Cassie" in his head.


	45. Chapter 44

**Hello people. I hope you all had good holidays. This chapter is very short I know, but I couldn't really combine it with the next so I'm posting them separately.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>As Rose slowly opened her eyes she noticed the sunlight filtering in through the closed curtains. Looking round she saw Gabriel sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in when she awoke from the first trial. For a while she just lay there watching him. He knew she was awake but didn't say anything. Just waited for her to speak. He didn't know how she would react to him being in her room but he knew he couldn't be anywhere else. Rose lay there thinking through how angry she was with him when she first found out he had left her mother in hell, then she thought over what her mother had said. She had not been harmed, (as long as you don't count talking to Crowley harmful that is) Gabriel had made sure of that by killing all that knew she was there. Her mum was right. She didn't have much time left on earth and she didn't want to spend it angry. So taking a deep breath she turned to Gabriel, looked him in the eyes and said "Gabriel I'm sorry."<p>

This was not what he was expecting. "What are you sorry for?" he asked utterly confused.

"I know you did almost everything you could to protect my mum." She replied, the almost did not go unnoticed by the archangel.

"Almost? If you still think I should have gone to hell to get her why are you saying sorry?" he asked.

"Because I do not want to spend my last few days on earth fighting with the person I love." Rose replied softly still looking into his eyes. This sentence caused a bitter sweet smile to appear on Gabriel's face as he got up from the chair and moved to sit on her bed and took her hand in his.

"I love you too Rosie. And hey when I get to heaven I'll come find you and we can be together." "Won't you have archangel duties to perform of something?" Rose asked smiling at the fantasy Gabriel created with those words.

"Na, dad just said we had to return. He didn't say anything about us doing stuff when we got there." Gabriel replied, thinking of all the things they could do together in his home. He may not have been there in centuries but surely it hadn't changed that much? Anyway they could discover the new heaven together.

"I'm pretty sure that you retaking your duties was implied." Rose said, though her smile did not dim, she would not let reality intrude on this moment, this was her fairy tale time.

"I don't care. I want to be with you. I'll take you to see your mom and you can meet your dad. And I'll show you my favourite places. Maybe we can stop off in some famous people's heavens as well, I bet some of them are fun. I'll show you all the realms and we can be together for eternity, and when Dean, Sam, Bobby and Isobel get there we can see them too." Gabriel replied excitedly painting a picture of their future together. Rose couldn't help but see it form in her mind and think wistfully how wonderful he made it all sound.

Gabriel turned to her with a serious expression on his face and spoke. "I promise you Rose I will be by your side forever because I love you. I've never felt this feeling before and I will not give up on it for anything."

"I love you too Gabriel, I have since the day I met you and you saved me from myself and if I don't get the chance to say it later Thank-you for everything."

"There's no need to thank me kiddo. I would do anything for you." Gabriel replied brushing her hair out of her eyes. They starred at each other with love and trust in their eyes as he lowered his head and kissed her softly. The kiss did not last for long but it was filled with meaning as they both knew that it would be the only kiss they would ever share on earth.


	46. Chapter 45

Dean was trying to get Isobel to eat her lunch while she sat on Cas' knee in the kitchen but Isobel wasn't having it. Dean put his hand up in surrender, frustration clear in his face. Cas watched him making his melodramatic gestures, it caused him to smile. He had rarely seen this side of Dean since he had known him. Isobel seemed to be able to do what he believed no one else could. Get Dean to show his emotions, even the negative ones, and Castiel watched them all memorizing them for revisit in his mind in the future.

"What you smiling at Cas? I can't get you damn daughter to eat why don't you give it a try?" Dean said, catching the angel. At this Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"I would but she clearly does not want to eat what you are offering her. So why don't we choose something else?" Castiel replied mildly watching the exasperation cross Dean's face like it was the best movie ever.

"Oh really? You think?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Yes I do."

"Okay fine. What do you surest we feed her then?" Dean replied getting annoyed. He was trying his best here god damn it. Castiel closed his eyes and felt for the link he had with his daughter, silently he asked her what she wanted to eat, her response made him smile.

"I believe she would like some pie." He said opening his eyes and looking at Dean whose jaw just dropped open.

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked.

"She told me through the link we share." Castiel replied as if it was the most usual thing in the world to communicate silently with a baby.

At this Dean turned away, causing Castiel to become worried. "Dean what is wrong?"

"I can't do that." He answered softly.

"Can't do what Dean?" At this Dean turned to Castiel with a look he couldn't define in his eyes, he was sure it was not one he had ever seen there before.

"Ask her what she wants." But Dean didn't stop his sentence there, he was scared and the only thing he could do now was let it all out. "How the hell am I supposed to be her father figure if I don't even know what she wants to eat? Damn it Cas she needs you. I need you." At this Dean stopped talking as he finally realised what he had just said to the angel. He pushed his chair back and went to stand at the sink with his back to Castiel and Isobel, taking deep breaths he couldn't believe he had just let those words come out of his mouth, it was one thing to think them, a completely different story to say them out loud, to Cas.

"We will see each other again Dean." Cas spoke from behind him, not sure what to do to help his friend.

"When?" Dean asked so quietly Castiel almost didn't hear. But he did, and he gave the only response he could.

"In heaven." This caused a bitter laugh to escape Dean's lips as he put his hands on the sink and hung his head, shaking it slightly as if the movement was involuntary.

"You and I both know that I'm not going to heaven Cas." He replied in a defeated voice.

"Yes you are Dean." Castiel responded with angelic force in his voice.

"No I'm not, not after all I have done." Dean sighed and continued, bringing his head up to look out of the window at the sun lit yard in front of him. "No I'm going to end up downstairs, and I'll break again and become the thing I hunt except I will be trapped down there with no way out."

"No Dean that will **not** happen." Castiel replied, trying to force Dean to understand.

"How do you know?" the hunter replied bitterly.

"Because wherever your soul goes when you die I will find you and take you home." Castiel replied with complete sincerity. Dean continued to stare out of the window as he asked his next question, one he once thought he knew the answer too but now he was not so sure. "And where is my home Cas?" he whispered.

"With me." This simple response caused Dean to close his eyes at all the emotions that flooded him at those two little words. How could they turn his life upside down and change everything he thought he knew? Castiel reached for Dean, he couldn't not touch him any longer. He put his hand on his left shoulder and turned Dean towards him. When he was facing him he lowered his hand, sliding it under the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt and placing it where two years ago Dean had discovered a hand print burnt into his flesh. Castiel continued to look at Dean and with Isobel in his other arm he called forth his grace. Dean watched as Castiel's eyes started to glow and heat started to follow from the angel to him, as Dean watched Castiel use his grace he was transfixed, it never crossed his mind to close his eyes cos it could harm him, he knew Cas would never do anything to harm him, and as Cas' display reached its crescendo Dean saw silhouetted on the walls the shadow of wings. At this point Castiel speaks a vow with his gravelly angel voice, looking into Dean eyes. "Wherever you go Dean I will find you I promise." And with these words Castiel releases his grace and he returns to normal, leaving only a hand print on Dean's arm as proof that it had happened. When Cas was himself again Dean breathed, he was awed at what his friend, no the man he loved, had just done. He may not be an angel or know their customs but he knew, deep in his soul that Cas had meant every word he had just spoken, and that nothing would stop him from keeping that vow. With this realisation Dean leaned his forehead against Cas' and placed his hand on Cas' hip to steady himself. He moved his face closer so that when he spoke the words were more breath across Castiel's lips.

"Thank you Castiel, **my **angel of the Lord." He said reverently, looking into Cas' eyes hoping he would understand.

"You are welcome Dean Winchester, **my** hunter." Castiel replied returning the stare. It was too much for Dean, he closed his eyes tight against the tears that where threatening to fall and squeezed the hand holding his angel hoping Cas would be able to understand all he could not say. He felt a squeeze on his arm in return. Castiel had heard and understood.


	47. Chapter 46

Sam was on his way to the kitchen when he saw a glow from inside. He starting running through the door but was brought up short by the tableau in front of him. Cas was glowing, and he had in his hands both Isobel and Dean, the angel was radiating grace and Sam could no longer continue to watch. He made his way out of the door and rested against the wall on the other side so he could hear what was said in the kitchen but could not see. It was from this position he heard the vow that Cas made to Dean, causing a lump to form in his throat and a swift wish that his brother didn't do anything stupid in return, not that he truly believed that he wouldn't, he was after all Dean 'ladies-man' Winchester, there was no way he would admit to feelings for the angel in a male vessel, which was why when he heard the final exchange between the too he was too shocked to move, hell he could hardly think. His brother had just said the closest thing to I love you that he was likely to ever say to someone who wasn't him. And he had said it to a man…angel in a male vessel?... Whatever. His brother had just told Castiel that he loved him, and Cas had understood and returned the sentiment. For a split second he was happy, his brother had found the person he could spend the rest of his life with and be happy. That was all he wanted for him after all. Okay he may have thought that that person was Lisa but maybe he didn't know his brother as well as he fought he had but anyway…. Then he remembered. Cas was returning to heaven for good and Dean would be alone once more. He had just found his soulmate and he was going to have him ripped from him. Sam bang his head softly against the wall as he looked to the ceiling and spoke.

"You're a bastard you know that? What god would ask two people who have given up so much to give up more just because he can? I believed in you once. I prayed to your angels, but now I see that Dean is right. You are nothing but a selfish asshole. You ruined mine and my brother's life with your apocalypse density crap. Is this revenge cos we didn't play your stupid game? You ruin everything and for this I will **never **forgive you."

And somewhere in America Chuck put down his glass and rubbed his eyes, whispering into the empty room. "I am sorry Sam, but some things aren't meant to be and I never created angels to have relationships with humans, if I allow either of my sons to follow their hearts it would destroy the balance. Angels are protectors and watchers of humanity, it is not there job to live among them, and they need to learn their own free will, for their own species. I wish I could explain it to you. I believe you are one of the few humans who would truly understand. I am sorry for the pain I am causing. I truly am and I promise if there is anything it is within my power to do to make it right I will."


End file.
